baffy
by BouNigt
Summary: BugsxDaffy! la primera parte que saque de esta pareja, todas las continuaciones se encuentran bajo el mismo nombre pero con numeros romanos Baffy!


Se encontraba sentado devorando una zanahoria, dándole fuertes mordiscos en los que descargaba toda la frustración que llevaba dentro. Y cuál era el motivo de su enojo en esos momentos… la respuesta estaba a un par de metros de donde se encontraba sentado.

Bueno solamente repetimos la ultima parte y practicamos el siguiente capítulo…- dijo Daffy sin apartar su mirada del libreto.

Hacía ya dos semanas que una carta había llegado hasta la puerta del apartamento que Bugs y Daffy compartían, en esta Warner brothers le informaba al tan famoso pato de plumaje oscuro, que nuevos episodios serian añadido y en estos él tendría que trabajar con nadie mas y nadie menos que Marvin, el pequeño y gentil marciano que odia con todo su ser al supuesto héroe de la tierra Duck Dodgers. Daffy no tuvo ninguna queja con respecto a eso ya que después de todo ya había tenido la oportunidad antes de trabajar con Marvin y las cosas entre ellos habían salido de maravilla, pero por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, Bugs no estaba muy de acuerdo con el hecho de que su viejo amigo trabajara con alguien más que no fuese él y lo peor de todo era que el pequeño marciano se tendría que ir a vivir con ellos por un tiempo, con el fin de que Daffy y el tuviesen más tiempo para practicar. Y tan en desacuerdo estaba el conejo que justamente al día siguiente de recibir la carta tuvo una fuerte discusión con el director encargado de la grabación.

Esa era la primera vez que Bugs tenía una discusión con uno de los directivos, por lo general era Daffy quien se quejaba de los libretos.

Bugs, podrías bajar el volumen del televisor, no me puedo concentrar- pidió Marvin con un tono amable.

O mejor lárgate de aquí, como quieras…- murmuro con molestia el pato.

Claro, Doc- respondió Bugs fingiendo una sonrisa.

El conejo desvió su mirada de la pantalla y la poso sobre Daffy, por mas difícil que le resultase aceptarlo él y Marvin hacían un buen equipo juntos, aun cuando sus papeles fueran de enemigos el gran talento de Daffy resaltaba aun mas estando junto a Marvin. Eso era algo que él nunca podría conseguir darle, en todos los episodios en los que trabajaban juntos, el pato era siempre el del segundo plano, no importaba que tan talentoso fuera, Bugs terminaba opacándolo inconscientemente. El trabajo de Daffy resultaba ser más complicado cuando ellos trabajaban juntos, el debía de aguantar toda la parte pesada del episodio, pero cuando trabajaba junto a Marvin las cosas eran distintas, su talento era explotado al máximo.

Miraba con discreción los movimientos del pato, viendo sus grandes ojos y su brillante plumaje, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía y varias veces tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar la carcajada ante lo que hacía.

Espero que esto acabe pronto- pensó bajando por un momento su mirada.

Esas dos semanas habían sido las peores, había hecho de todo para conseguir la atención de Daffy, pero nada lo apartaba de Marvin, desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde juntos, miraban la televisión juntos, e incluso al momento de sentarse a descansar él prefería sentarse al lado del marciano que junto a él. Nunca antes se había sentido así de ignorado por él, no señor, Daffy siempre estaba junto a él en todo momento, haciéndole compañía, el pato le daba toda la atención posible; era esa la razón por la cual ese drástico cambio lo estaba dañando tanto… pero era en verdad esa la razón?… no había ninguna otra…?

Un beso colocado en la frente de Marvin lo hizo volver su mirada hacia ellos nuevamente, sintió rápidamente una opresión en su pecho.

Y con esto terminamos…- soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón que tenían a un lado. – supongo que estamos listos para la grabación de mañana…-

Ya lo creo- dijo el marciano dejándose caer junto a su compañero. -¿de qué trata la película Bugs?-

El conejo aparto rápidamente su mirada de ellos y la volvió a la pantalla, en verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que película era, mucho menos de lo que esta trataba, todo ese tiempo había estado concentrando su atención en Daffy.

Eeeh… de nada interesante Doc…- sonrió nervioso, sacando una zanahoria y lanzándole el control a Daffy, el cual cayó sobre su cabeza. – vean lo que quieran, supongo que han de estar exhaustos…-

Cuidado, conejo tonto…- replico el pato.

Yo paso esta vez… será mejor que vaya a descansar un rato a mi habitación- dijo Marvin poniéndose de pie.

El no era tonto, para nada, desde el primer momento en que Bugs y el se habían conocido, cosa que fue durante un rodaje que estaba haciendo junto a Daffy (a penas era el tercer episodio en el que actuaban juntos) supo que el tan famoso conejo no se encontraba muy feliz con el hecho de que el trabajara junto al pato. La manera en que lo trataba se lo decía todo, el suponía que se debía a que el conejo sentía algo por Daffy. En un principio, al conocer a Daffy no podía comprender la razón por la cual era tan querido, después de todo era arrogante, tonto, avaro, codicioso, individualista, etc. Pero tras trabajar con el por un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que era lo que Bugs y muchos otros y otras venían en el… era una persona con un talento increíble, además de que era amable, dulce, gentil y muchas veces hasta se le había hecho adorable.

Se encerró en su habitación temporal, quería dejar a Daffy con Bugs por un rato, ya que durante varios días no habían tenido la posibilidad de convivir juntos por su culpa.

Apenas y escucho la puerta cerrarse cuando se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Bugs, sentándose a su lado. Aun que actuara de manera arrogante la mayor parte del tiempo, dentro de el había una parte dulce, y en esos momentos lo que más quería era compartir tiempo con _su_ conejo.

Podía sentir los nervios aflorando rápidamente dentro de él, por una extraña razón su corazón siempre se aceleraba cuando se quedaban a solas. No sabía con exactitud el momento en que ese sentimiento tan extraño dirigido hacia el conejo, había aparecido. Pero de algo estaba seguro, lo que él sentía cuando estaba al lado de Bugs era algo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más, ese conejo se había vuelto en cierta manera el centro de su atención. Pero el jamás se lo diría, nunca sería capaz de aceptar que el supuesto cariño que sentía por él iba mucho mas halla y que su relación de "amigos" se había vuelto insuficiente para él.

Bugs lo miro de reojo y sonrió levemente, podía notar con facilidad lo tenso que Daffy se encontraba y eso era algo que le encantaba, le encantaba la idea de que el pato se pusiera nervioso por su culpa.

Ha sido un día pesado, ¿no es cierto Doc?- se acerco a él.

Supongo…- respondió con su divertido tono de voz mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba. –Marvin es muy bueno.-

¿en serio?- dijo Bugs con un tono sarcástico, desapareciendo por completo la distancia entre ellos. -¿es mejor que yo?

Pregunto colocando su mano sobre la de Daffy, que estaba recargada en el sillón. Dejo que sus dedos tocaran los del pato por un momento, para después capturar su mano entre lazando sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

Por supuesto que no- respondió Daffy con molestia apartando su mirada de Bugs.

Apretó con fuerza la mano del conejo. ¿Por qué hacia cosas como esas? ¿Por qué ese estúpido conejo se daba a la tarea de torturarlo de esa manera? Hacía que las esperanzas de que algo existiera entre ellos aparecieran, ese conejo tonto con sus extrañas actitudes que no llegaban mas lejos de cogerse de la mano cuando se encontraban a solas o en un lugar muy oscuro y pequeñas caricias justificadas como a la hora de la comida cuando Bugs le quitaba algo de su mejilla y dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran su rostro con mucha delicadeza, o cuando después de filmar un episodio el telón se cerraba y Bugs le daba un "Buen trabajo Doc…" dándole una palmada en la espalda y bajaba su mano con lentitud acariciando toda su espalda, haciéndolo temblar. Pero nunca lo comentaban, tal vez era su culpa por no tener el valor suficiente para preguntarle la razón por la cual hacia aquello, para preguntarle si en verdad sentía algo por el o eran simples bromas para reírse un rato.

Daffy~- tarareo con una voz suave.

Quería que Daffy lo viera, quería sentir esos grandes ojos sobre él, otra vez. Necesitaba saber que su atención estaba completamente concentrada en él y no en nadie o nada más.

¿Qué es lo que quieres conejo estúpido?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

Daffy yo…-

Acerco su rostro aun mas al del ya mencionado pato, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza y su coherencia comenzó a nublarse. Estar tan cerca de Daffy encontrándose a solas era algo peligroso, su conciencia de las cosas empezaba a desaparecer y dejaba que sus sentimientos tomaran el control.

Voltea…- susurro.

Daffy podía sentir el aliento de Bugs golpeando contra su cara, con inseguridad giro lentamente su rostro. Los pocos centímetros de distancia que había entre ellos hizo que al momento que Daffy volteara sus labios rozaran los del conejo.

Bugs estaba dispuesto a acercarse un poco más para que sus labios se encontraran completamente unidos a los del Daffy, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo… el sonido del timbre rompió la atmosfera, haciendo que ambos volvieran en sí.

Yo abro- anuncio Daffy con emoción levantándose de un salto del sillón.

Maldición…- murmuro sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – Fríos… pero realmente suaves- pensó sonriendo un poco.

Los labios del Daffy como los de todo pato eran fríos, pero su textura era muy suave al tacto.

Malditos labios suaves y cálidos- maldijo dentro de su mente, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

Buenas tardes, aquí esta su comida- dijo el repartidor dejando caer una bolsa de alimentos sobre las manos de Daffy.

Marvin salió rápidamente de su habitación y se acerco lo antes posible a la puerta, el había hecho el pedido de la comida.

Daffy pago la cuenta y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué dem…?-

Lo lamento- dijo Marvin tomando la bolsa en sus manos. – No quería molestarlos, es solo que me estaba muriendo de hambre y…-

No te preocupes Doc, no nos has molestado para nada.- dijo Bugs con un notable sarcasmo en sus palabras.

A decir verdad yo también tengo hambre…- opino Daffy.

Volvió su mirada hacia Bugs y sonrió con superioridad, como él no sabía cocinar Bugs era quien se encargaba de preparar la comida para ambos, incluso ahora debía de preparar la de Marvin también. Bugs soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer, con la ayuda del marciano, mientras que Daffy esperaba en la sala.

No necesito tu ayuda- dijo con un tono serio.

Saco las cosas para preparar la comida al igual que los materiales, prepararía la comida favorita de Daffy y no quería que Marvin interviniera en ello.

¿Por qué es que siempre mantienes ese tono serio conmigo?- pregunto con un poco de enojo. – ¿acaso te molesta que pase tanto tiempo con Duck Dodger?

¿Duck Dodgers?, no lo llames así y si tiene algo que ver con él. Acepto que tienen que trabajar mucho tiempo juntos, pero nada justifica la manera en la que lo observas… sientes algo por el-

Marvin sintió sus piernas temblar y los colores se le subieron rápidamente al rostro. Culpable, eso es lo que era, ciertamente no creyó que alguien notara aquello que estaba empezando a nacer. El agrado que antes sentía por Daffy había cambiado en esas últimas dos semanas en las que había pasado la mayor parte del día junto a él.

Bugs sonrió ante la reacción del marciano, sus creencias no eran tan erróneas como él creía, ciertamente Marvin sentía algo por Daffy, algo muy parecido a lo que él sentía.

Bueno acepto que es así, ciertamente siento algo por él, pero tú no sientes nada por Daffy ¿o me equivoco?-

El conejo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

No, serian algo muy estúpido y raro si sintiera algo por ese pato loco- sonrió cambiando su semblante por completo, volviéndolo en uno que demostraba lo calmado que estaba, como si esa pregunta no hubiese sido algo importante.

Marvin se sorprendió ante la respuesta del conejo.

Daffy por otro lado continuaba cambiando de canal con rapidez, hasta que en uno de ellos vio algo que atrajo su atención, era uno de los episodios que había grabado con Marvin, este ya era transmitido en el canal de Warner Brothers. Dio un salto saliendo del sillón y corrió hacia la cocina.

Marvin, uno de los episodios está siendo transmitido en este preciso momento.- anuncio tras haber gritado un whoo-hoo al aire.

El pequeño marciano podía sentir el calor sobre sus mejillas, trago saliva con dificultad.

¿Qué sucede acaso el gato te ha comido la lengua?... si tienes lengua ¿no?- bromeo poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Marvin.

Si… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Tu cara está muy roja Doc ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Respirando hondo logro normalizar lo suficiente su ritmo cardiaco, como para que le permitiera hablar con claridad. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo parecido a lanzarse de un risco… había dos posibilidades: que salga con vida o que muera al instante. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y volvió su mirada a Daffy mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El pato continuaba con su enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo un día de estos?- soltó la pregunta lo más rápido que pudo.

Lentamente la sonrisa de Daffy fue desapareciendo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, eso tenía que ser una broma.

¿Qué?- murmuro abriendo sus lo ojos más grande posible

Sé que suena raro y que es muy repentino… pero… en verdad me encantaría que dijeras que si- dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Bugs estaba en shock no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, su enorme bocona le había atraído un problema otra vez, pero el que estuviese Daffy involucrada lo hacía aun peor.

Yo… Marvin yo creo que…- antes de que pudiese terminar, las palabras de Bugs interrumpieron su oración.

Eso estaría bien Daff, no estaría mal que tuviesen una cita podría ser que entre ustedes se desarrolle algo- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Daffy se quedo atónito ante lo que acababa de escuchar, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, ese rose de labios al parecer no había significado nada para él. Sintió una presión en su pecho y algo rompiéndose dentro de el.

Cierto Bugs- sonrió. - ¿Qué te parece mañana Marvin? Después de las filmaciones yo tengo el resto de la tarde libre. no sé si te parezca bien…-

¿es enserio Daffy?- su tono de voz se lleno de alegría. – no te arrepentirás Daff, mañana en la tarde me parece excelente-

El pequeño marciano dio un salto en el aire y tomando la mano de Daffy lo llevo hasta la sala para que pudieran ver el episodio de ellos que había mencionado el pato.

¿Qué he hecho?- pensó Bugs golpeando su cabeza contra la barra de la cocina. – esto no me gusta… no se suponía que el aceptara la invitación…-

La cena paso casi completamente en silencio a no ser por uno que otro intercambio de palabras que tenían Marvin y Daff, el marciano estaba más que alegre nunca se hubiera imaginado que Daffy aceptaría salir con él, era como si uno de sus más remotos sueños se hubiese hecho realidad. Pero por otro lado tanto el pato como el conejo no se encontraban para nada alegres con la situación.

Tal vez debería de darle una oportunidad- murmuro Daffy dirigiéndose a su cama tras haberse cepillado los dientes. –ese tonto de Bugs, no hace nada más que jugar conmigo- dijo con enojo.

Estaba decidido, se aventuraría a probar con Marvin, después de todo era una persona muy gentil y siempre lo había tratado bien. Esta vez se olvidaría de Bugs por completo, dejaría sus tontos sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo.

Se adentro en su cama tapándose con las cobijas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, no estaba dispuesto a llorar por ese estúpido conejo, no lo haría.

Pasos ligeros, pasos ligeros- repetía Bugs mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Daffy.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas lo antes posible y de la mejor manera. No podía permitir que _su_ pato tuviese una cita con alguien que no fuese él y lo que lo hacía aun mas peor y peligroso era el hecho que se tratara de Marvin, había veces que el chico trataba a Daffy, mejor que como él lo hacía, además de que era una persona interesante y ciertamente muy inteligente.

Se adentro en el cuarto abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado intentando no hacer ningún ruido, con pasos ligeros como pluma llego hasta la cama donde estaba postrado el pato, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se detuvo a mirarlo por un momento, esos eran los momentos en los que ese pato algo arrogante se le hacía tierno y agradable, el único instante en el que no veía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. La necesidad de tocarlo comenzó a nacer dentro de el y sin pensarlo mucho coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del pato, tocando su plumaje, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Un ligero quejido por parte de Daffy hizo que parara creyendo que lo había despertado, pero no fue así, el pato solamente cambio de posición acabando con su mirada hacia Bugs y descubriendo un poco su cuerpo.

Ese cuerpo esbelto de color negro brillante, lucía aun mejor estando bajo la luz que la luna lograba brindar a través de las cortinas. Sin poder soportarlo más, hizo algo de lo cual se podría arrepentir, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Se adentro en la cama de Daffy, recostándose a su lado de tal manera que quedaban sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros, tomo la cobija y con ella tapo su cuerpo y el del pato.

Daffy, se que si despiertas me vas a matar por esto, pero… creo que debo de aprovecharlo…- sonrió con tranquilidad.

Manos traviesas se pusieron sobre el cuerpo del ya mencionado y comenzaron a recorrerlo, era tan suave que aun con sus guantes puestos podía sentirlo a la perfección, suave y cálido, dos palabras que bastaban para describirlo brevemente. Siguió conociendo el cuerpo del pato rodeando el cuerpo de este por completo, sus manos empezaron a bajar por la espalda de Daffy hasta llegar a su cola, esa emplumada cola suya que había sido quemada una innumerable cantidad de veces. Rio recordando uno de los capítulos en el que una de las supuestas esposas de Daff le había arrancado todas las plumas de la parte de abajo, dejándolo nada mas con unas cuantas en los hombros y en el rostro.

Con una de sus manos tomo está jugando un poco con ella, pero lo que Bugs no sabía era que Daffy era muy sensible con respecto a que tocaran su pequeña colita de pato.

Su sueño fue interrumpido de manera inmediata al sentir un escalofrió sacudirle el cuerpo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del conejo a pocos centímetros del suyo, este se encontraba mirando su cuerpo con una sonrisa entre cariñosa y traviesa.

Otra vez no!- grito sin alejarse del conejo. – otro sueño estúpido de nuevo, tengo que dejar de pensar en el maldición!- grito para sí.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que aquello no era más que otro sueño suyo en el que Bugs lo tenía abrazado, solo que raramente este se sentía mucho más real que los anteriores.

Desaparece, desaparece- repetía aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Eeeh… Daffy…- dijo Bugs con un tono suave. –en verdad si estoy aquí Doc, no es ningún sueño-

No te creo nada, esto ya me ha pasado antes y cuando comienzo a creer que es cierto término cayéndome de la cama- replico cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza.

Bugs sonrió y sacando una jarra de agua de quien sabe dónde, dejo caer esta sobre el rostro del pato haciendo que abriera sus ojos.

Cuál es tu problema maldito conejo despreciable!- le grito.

Miro al conejo con impresión tras unos segundos, Bugs seguía ahí en su cama… con su sonrisa de siempre… con sus tontas orejas… abrazando su cuerpo… esperen un segundo… estaba Abrazando Su Cuerpo….

Dio un salto fuera de la cama aterrorizado por lo que estaba sucediendo, aquello no estaba bien simplemente no lo está. Estaba loco, exactamente esa era la justificación a su poderosa alucinación.

La locura me a capturado por completo, he perdido la cabeza- dijo poniéndose en una orilla de su habitación. – esto no es posible-

Soltó un suspiro de entre sus labios y salió de la cama con suma paciencia y de la misma manera se acerco a Daffy, quien cerró de nuevo sus ojos esperando que al abrirlos la figura del conejo desapareciera., pero esto no fue así, Bugs seguía ahí y ahora se encontraba acorralado entre sus brazos que lo dejaban sin salida recargados contra la pared.

Daff, por segunda vez, esto no es un sueño- respiro hondo y su sonrisa desapareció por completo. – he venido a aclarar las cosas que dije hace rato. La verdad es que no quiero que tu y Marvin…-

Antes de que pudiese continuar la mano de Daffy golpeo su rostro, increíblemente el pato lo había golpeado por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, en todos sus quince años de conocerse nunca antes lo había golpeado, aun cuando el conejo lo hiciera de vez en cuando, suponía que era porque realmente se lo merecía. Movió un poco su mano que estaba resintiendo el dolor del impacto, ya que le había pegado con el puño y lo había hecho caer a un par de metros de distancia de el.

Esto iba en serio, no se dejaría llevar más por sus tontos sentimientos e ilusiones de que en algún momento ese conejo lo quisiese. No, no lo haría.

Aléjate de mi dientudo- dijo con un tono serio y una mirada asesina.

Bugs levanto su cabeza mientras que por encima de esta volaban un par de pajarillos acompañados de unas cuantas estrellas. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, esto iba en serio.

Daff…- una vez más fue interrumpido.

No quiero escuchar ninguna palabra tuya, he tenido suficiente, de ahora en adelante solamente seremos compañeros de trabajo, nuestra amistad se acaba aquí. No voy a permitir que sigas jugando con mis sentimientos, esta ha sido la gota que ha derramado el vaso. Me he cansado de no ser nada más que un juguete para ti, con el cual te puedes divertir las veces que quieras y después dejarlo a un lado y encima usarlo como escalón para salir siempre victorioso y ser siempre la estrella en todos los malditos episodios.-

Saco un rifle de un lugar misterioso y apunto con este al conejo, quien permanecía sin moverse con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Este no era el Daffy que él conocía, sabía que había hecho mal al decirle que era una buena idea que el saliera con Marvin, aun cuando conocía los sentimientos del pato hacia él y lo que el mismo sentía por Daffy. Pero lo que el pato no sabía era que lo hacía por una razón muy poderosa.

Déjame explicarte…- se puso de pie.

Trato de seguir hablando pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un par de tiros dirigidos a él salieron del rifle y por suerte había logrado esquivarlos.

Lárgate de aquí, conejo despreciable!- grito cargando el rifle nuevamente indicándole que estaba a punto de disparar otra vez, si este no se movía. – tienes cinco segundos para largarte-

Bugs salió del cuarto rápidamente, no podía hablar con Daffy en ese estado, era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto con él. Nunca había querido lastimarlo y creía que no lo hacía, pero tal vez al momento de no decirle nada, de no aclarar sus sentimientos, lo único que hacía era lastimarlo. Ahora sabía bien que era lo que Daff pensaba realmente, muchas veces había escuchado a otros decirle que no era nada más que un escalón para que Bugs se luciera. Se burlaban de él diciéndole que su época de gloria había sido robada por su mejor supuesto amigo; pero Daffy siempre respondía que el talento de Bugs era reconocido aun si él no estaba ahí para que reluciera, que no le importaba realmente el ser nada más que el tipo que todos detestan y al cual le disparan un sin número de veces. Y el tontamente siempre lo creyó así, hasta ese momento en el que Daffy lo había mencionado, sin saber lo mucho que el conejo lamentaba que las cosas fueran así, muchas veces había intentado cambiarlo pero no lo había conseguido y era por eso que el verlo trabajar tan bien con los otros, el ver que con los demás si podía brillar como la estrella talentosa que era, era algo que le dolía.

Era el momento de ponerle fin a esto…- suspiro. –meterse a mi cama y toquetearme después de lo que dijo. Notablemente no soy nada más que un juguete.- se dejo caer de lleno en la cama. –lo sabía desde un principio, siempre debí de haberles hecho caso, no debí de haber vuelto ni haber aceptado vivir con él, ni actuar más con él. Pero que estúpidamente despreciable eres Daffy…-

La noche paso más rápido de lo esperado para ambos, el pato se había quedado dormido mientras sollozaba recostado en su cama, mientras que Bugs no se había quitado en ni un solo momento la idea de ser el impedimento para que Daffy demostrase su talento.

Saliendo de la cama con pesadez, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en su sillón. Salió del cuarto, eran apenas las seis de la mañana y se dirigía ahora a hacer el desayuno; tenía la esperanza de que el pato se hubiese calmado y que su enojo hubiese disminuido un poco ya. Entro en la cocina, pero lo primero que vio fue a Porky cocinando algo en la estufa con un mandil puesto.

Porky? Que haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado.

B..Bu.. buenos días, Bugs- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Daffy… m…me a in..inv…invitado a de..desayunar. Aun que c.. c..creo que más bien que… quería que le… hi…ci…hiciera el de…de..desayuno-

Asi que sigue molesto- suspiro tomando una zanahoria del refrigerador y sentándose en una silla de la barra de la cocina.

Porky se sorprendió por las palabras de Bugs, entonces si había tenido algo que ver con él, tal y como lo había sospechado. Porky sabía que Daffy no cocinaba y que por lo tanto Bugs le tenía que hacer el desayuno, por lo que se le había hecho raro que el pato le llamara para invitarlo a desayunar y aun más raro se le había hecho el no ver al conejo en la cocina cuando llego.

S…se…se han pe… peleado cierto?- tartamudeo sin mirar al conejo.

Asi es Doc. Eeeh… lamento que hayas tenido que venir a prepararle tu el desayuno…-

Eso no im…im..impor… importa, D…Daffy es un bu… bu..buen amigo mio… y… si… sie… siempre es un g… gu…gus… gusto ay…ayudar. Pero… po…por que ha si… sido?-

Todo es culpa de Marvin, si él no hubiera interrumpido, si no hubiese invitado a salir a Daffy no hubiera dicho aquello, ni él se sentiría así en estos momentos.- golpeo la mesa de la cocina.

Ma…Marvin in… invito a salir a Da…Daffy?-

El pequeño cerdito volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, impresionado por lo que había escuchado. El marciano invitando a Daffy a salir, eso sí que era algo increíble.

El… el acep… acep… acepto?-

Si, esta tarde van a salir juntos.- dijo entre dientes.

El como buen y viejo amigo del pato conocía sus sentimientos hacia Bugs y como viejo amigo de Bugs conocía sus sentimientos hacia Daffy, pero nunca le había dicho nada a este porque no se le hacía correcto el intervenir en algo tan privado como era eso. Además de que era algo que nadie más que él y Lola sabían, todos los demás ignoraban por completo el hecho de que entre ellos pudiese haber algún tipo de atracción y esto debía de mantenerse oculto ya que si los directivos de Warner se llegaban a enterar inmediatamente tomarían a Daffy como una distracción para Bugs y lo echarían a este sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero era algo que el pato no sabía, mas sin embargo Bugs estaba enterado de esto y era por eso que no podía decirle a Marvin acerca de los sentimientos que tenia por el pato y por eso había actuado como si no sintiera nada por él.

Mal…Mal..Maldicion Bugs, Q…Que vas a ha..ha..hacer?-

Bueno Doc, yo esperaba…/-

Buen Día mi magnifico chef! Ya está todo listo? – dijo Daffy con una voz alegre entrando todo limpio y listo para otro día en el trabajo. – mi buen cadete, esta todo preparado?

Abrió sus ojos y fue cuando noto la presencia de Bugs, se sobresalto y se quedo inmóvil, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo parecido. En esos momentos lo menos que quería era encontrarse con el conejo y por eso mismo era que había llamado a Porky tan temprano, para no tener que enfrentarse a un momento tan incomodo como era ese.

Y..y..ya es… está todo listo, m…mi… ca… cap…capitán- bromeo Porky tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Buen Día doc- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad, sentía su boca seca y sus piernas congeladas. Respirando hondo se dirigió hacia su viejo amigo y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de este.

Aun tengo que practicar un poco, así que voy a estar en la sala…-

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, gritando Whoo-hoo de un lado a otro, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Dio un brinco mas y acabo por toparse con Marvin, quien recién había bajado a desayunar,

Buen Dia, Daffy.- se sonrojo un poco al ver al pato.

Buen Dia Marvin- se congelo fingiendo una sonrisa amistosa. Ya había olvidado que tenía una cita con el marciano. –se me ha olvidado algo, ahora regreso-

Corrió de vuelta hacia su dormitorio.

Hola Bugs, Hola Porky no es un magnifico día?- dijo con un tono alegre.

Supongo- respondió Bugs tomando el periódico y leyendo este tratando de ignorar a Marvin.

Tan pronto como acabaron con el desayuno se dispusieron a ir a su trabajo, la actuación fue excelente como siempre, Daffy actuaba con Marvin y Porky, mientras que Bugs estaba en otro estudio actuando al lado de Lola, lo cual le dio una gran idea para poder vigilar a su pato mientras este salía con Marvin.

Por supuesto Bugsy- Rio ella.

El conejo le había pedido que fingiera que ellos dos también estaban en una cita, para que de esta manera pudiera vigilar a Daffy yendo al mismo lugar que ellos y al mismo tiempo darle celos, los cuales se encargarían de demostrarle que los sentimientos que sentía (que redundante) por Bugs aun no habían desaparecido.

Así fue como el tiempo en el trabajo pasó impresionantemente rápido, cosa que Daff lamento ya que ahora se encontraba en su camerino que se encontraba inconvenientemente al lado del de Bugs, enfrente del de Marvin y del otro lado tenia a Porky y después a Lola.

De…De…Déjame ayudarte- le dijo Porky acercándose a Daffy para ayudarle a abotonar su camisa. – Po… Porque estas tan nervioso?-

No tengo idea, tal vez sea porque es la primera cita que tengo. -

Pe…pe..pero tú ya has tenido… ci…citas con Bugs no… no es así?-

Yo? Citas con bugs!... tienes que estar bromeando, por supuesto que no. El nunca las llama así y por lo tanto no son cita, siempre dice algo como: "oye Doc, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?" o "Daffy te gustaría ir a cenar fuera?". Pero nunca dice "Daffy quisieras salir conmigo?" por lo tanto no son citas- replico gritándole a Porky.

Se puso frente al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Daffy traía puesto una camisa con rayas negras y blancas la cual lo hacía ver más atractivo, de hecho le sentaba bastante bien, cosa que noto Porky de manera casi inmediata, por lo cual se preocupo por el conejo que habría de verlo partir de esa manera hacia una cita con alguien que no era él.

Bueno deséame suerte amigo- dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir del camerino.

Apenas y dio un paso afuera cuando frente a él ya se encontraba Marvin, quien lo había estado esperando desde hacía ya media hora. Volvió su mirada hacia Daffy quedando atónito por lo bien que se veía con la camisa. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al momento de verlo.

Q…Que…Bi…B…Bien te vez Da…Da…Daffy- tartamudeo Marvin

Acaso estas tratando de imitar a Porky?- rio el pato al escuchar la simpática manera de hablar

Eh…. No… yo…-

Daffy sonrió sonrojándose un poco dejando que aquella sonrisa tranquilizara un poco los nervios del marciano, podía ver que se estaba esforzando y su ropa lo decía más que nada, ya que se había puesto prácticamente un traje, en el cual el tenia que admitir que se veía muy atractivo.

Marvin tomo aire sintiéndose un poco más relajado al ver que no era el único que se encontraba nervioso, sino que Daffy también lo estaba.

Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos?- propuso Daffy.

Pero antes de que pudieran moverse, del camerino de Bugs salió el conejo acompañado de Lola quien iba tomándolo del brazo, ambos vestidos con ropa para salir. Lola llevaba un lindo vestido color azul, mientras que Bugs una camisa blanca formal que le venía bastante bien.

Daffy cuanto tiempo sin verte!- expreso Lola corriendo a abrazar al pato.

H…Hola… Lola… un gusto… como siempre- logro decir mientras era estrangulado por los brazos de la conejita.

Como pudo se deshizo del abrazo, apartándola de sí.

Qué guapo Daff- dijo de manera traviesa. –acaso tienen una cita?- pregunto mirando a Marvin de reojo.

Así es- respondió el marciano con una voz entre alegre y tímida

Lola volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, quien trataba de permanecer tranquilo y de no ser tan obvio mientras que sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuerpo de Daffy recorriéndolo con rapidez y permaneciendo con su semblante tranquilo como siempre.

El pato miro por un momento a Bugs, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer tan obvio, pero… lamentablemente sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que tanto Marvin como el par de conejos se dieron cuenta de que los ojos del pato no lograban apartarse del conejo.

Vámonos de una vez- dijo Daffy tomando inconscientemente a Marvin de la mano y llevándolo consigo.

Si, será mejor irnos o podemos perder la reservación en el restaurante- dijo mientras su rostro se enrojecía por el hecho de que el pato lo estuviese tomando de la mano.

Bugs sintió la sangre hervirle al ver como el pato se llevaba al marciano de la mano, cuantas veces no había estado en su lugar?, cuantas veces Daffy no lo había tomado de la mano de esa manera aun cuando era de forma inconsciente, porque él sabía que era así, que Daff en realidad no lo hacía para demostrar ningún tipo de afecto, el se sentía especial al ser tomado de la mano y arrastrado hacia donde quiera que el patito quisiera. Lola noto el ligero casi invisible cambio de semblante del conejo y sonrió ampliamente.

Ella aun recordaba el momento en el que se había enterado de los sentimientos de Bugs hacia Daffy, de hecho lo había hecho de manera accidental. Había sido durante una grabación de un episodio, ella estaba ahí para aclarar unas cosas con el director que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado dirigiendo la filmación. En una parte del episodio Daffy tenía que darle un beso en la mejilla al conejo, tras haberle dado el beso el director detuvo la filmación para que pudiesen descansar un poco. Ella se acerco a Bugs quien estaba con una toalla sobre su hombro y tomando un poco de agua, lo miro a la cara con atención y fue cuando noto algo poco peculiar en el conejo; un ligero sonrojo que invadía las mejillas de este.

Estas sonrojado- se burlo dándole un codazo en el brazo. – eso quiere decir que te ha gustado el beso que Daffy te ha dado cierto?-

El conejo escupió el agua que tenía dentro de su boca y el sonrojo se hizo aun más notorio, fue en ese instante cuando Lola se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco.

Espera un segundo…- su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo para dar paso a una mucho más grande. –a ti te gusta Daffy-

No, de que hablas? No sabes lo que estás diciendo!- grito molesto.

E conejo, el descanso se ha acabado ya…- dijo Daffy acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido como siempre y con su particular manera de hablar. – a… Hola Lola- saludo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Bugs rápidamente retomo su semblante tranquilo, no podía dejar que el pato se diera cuenta del color carmín en su rostro.

Ee… iré en un momento Doc…- dijo tomando a la conejita de la mano y llevándola consigo lejos de Daffy. – No le digas a nadie, nadie puede saberlo-

Por supuesto Bugs, el secreto esta mas que bien conmigo… pillo- rio.

Si ese había sido el momento en el que lo había descubierto y por medio de Porky había sido que se había enterado que al pato también le gustaba el conejo, pero por más que quisiera decirle a Daffy de los sentimientos de Bugs, Porky se lo había prohibido: "de…de…dejemos que… ellos lo ha…ha…hagan so… so… solo" había dicho el cerdito.

Iremos en mi limosina- indico Marvin con un tono amable.

Me parece bien- opino el pato.

El marciano mando traer su limosina, la cual llego en cuestión de segundos. El pato y él se adentraron en ella, esta era más pequeña que la de Bugs cosa que noto Daffy casi de inmediato. Marvin estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la limo cuando la mano de Lola lo detuvo impidiéndole el cerrarla.

Es bueno saber que tenemos tan buenos amigos- dijo Lola adentrándose en la Limosina junto con Bugs.

El pato y el marciano se quedaron en silencio sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Qué demonios creen que hacen?- pregunto Daffy con un tono molesto.

Bueno estaba pensando que podríamos tener una cita doble!- dijo Lola con entusiasmo sentándose en medio de Marvin y Daffy.

Cita doble?- pregunto Marvin con inocencia.

Así es! Será mucho más divertido! Y además…-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Daffy le tapo la boca impidiéndole continuar. No estaba dispuesto a pasar su cita junto a ese par de conejos que eran tan despreciables para él.

Olvídalo Lola! Ahora largo de…!- pero sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del marciano.

Mm… me parece una buena idea- opino Marvin. – será divertido salir con ustedes-

Bugs sonrió levemente, eso no era precisamente lo que tenía planeado pero le agradaba lo que Lola estaba haciendo, así que no la detendría. La limosina se puso en marcha llevándolos directamente al restaurante donde Marvin había hecho la reservación, pero mientras esperaban llegar Lola empezó a hablar con el marciano acaparando toda su atención. Y como el pobre era alguien más que amable, gentil e ingenuo no se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciéndola de distracción para que Bugs pudiese hablar con Daffy.

Te vez muy bien Doc- dijo mirando de reojo al pato.

El pato permanecía sentado con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se negaba a dirigir su mirada hacia el conejo y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a hablarle.

La mano de Bugs toco la camisa de Daffy y jalo un poco de esta con la intención de hacer que el pato lo mirara, pero aquello no funcionaba, el enojo aun seguía dentro del pato.

Daffy se puso de pie y acercándose a Lola y Marvin se sentó en medio de ellos.

Tu novio se siente solo, deberías de ponerle más atención…-

Espera, pero el no es mi…-

El conejo coloco bruscamente su mano sobre el rostro de Lola y acercando el suyo al de ella impidió que siguiera hablando.

Si exactamente, somos novios Daff.- mintió Bugs

El pato abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Cuando Lola había llegado, ellos sabían que iba a actuar como la novia de Bugs, pero según el conejo le había dicho, el no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. De hecho en cierta manera le tenía un poco de miedo, la chica de vez en cuando actuaba como una lunática, además de que tenía una especial manera de hacer enojar a Bugs la cual hacia que este sintiera un no tan intenso desprecio por ella.

Pero acaso la opinión del conejo con respecto a ella había cambiado ya? En qué momento había ocurrido aquello? Y como era que nunca se había dado cuenta?

O vaya ya casi llegamos- menciono Marvin bajando el vidrio de la venta.

Aparto su mirada de ellos, sentía un nudo crearse en su garganta y un fuerte enojo nacer dentro de el, acompañado con un poco de desprecio. Desprecio hacia el conejo, aquello no era más que otra confirmación de que él en realidad no significaba nada para Bugs, nada más que un simple juguete que podía usar cuando quisiera y como se le diera la gana.

Marvin fue el primero en bajar de la limo y seguido de él bajaron el par de conejo, para después abrirle paso al pato, quien trataba de fingir un semblante tranquilo.

Se adentraron en el restaurante entrando por la puerta trasera de este, esto debido a que si entraban por enfrente rápidamente serian atacados por la gente que comenzarían a pedirles autógrafos, a tomarles fotos y a abrazarlos o cualquier otra cosa típica de sus fans.

El marciano se había tomado la molestia de preparar todo para que esa cita fuera simplemente perfecta, por lo que también había pedido un espacio privado solamente para el pato y el, claro que tuvo que cambiarlo para que pusieran una mesa para los cuatro.

Como es que tuviste tiempo para preparar esto?- pregunto Daffy mirando la hermosa decoración del lugar.

Bueno… Dodgers, se podría decir que la fama ayuda en momentos como estos- rio el marciano.

Bugs sintió un dolor en sus oídos al escucharle llamarlo de esa manera "Dodgers" no era que aborreciera ese nombre, sino que no le gustaba que Marvin tuviese una manera especial de llamar a su pato, era como si en cierta manera ellos tuvieran algo único que compartir y lo malo para el era que si lo tenían. Actuaban juntos en una de las series más famosas de Daffy, Duck Dodgers. Aun que en esta también tuviera que actuar de una manera arrogante, el pato podía brillar.

Sentándose en la mesa la comida comenzó a llegar de inmediato dejando impresionados a todos. Daffy no se esperaba que el marciano tuviese todo listo, de hecho tenía la idea de que aquello seria una cita tranquila y sencilla, pero se había equivocado.

Lola miraba con felicidad la cara de Bugs, el conejo parecía estar muy molesto con la escena que estaba presenciando.

Delicioso!- expreso Daffy sacando la lengua y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Me alegra que te guste- dijo con amabilidad Marvin, sonrojándose un poco. – quieres probar el mio?- pregunto el marciano.

El pato asintió inocentemente con la cabeza, Marvin tomo con su tenedor un poco de la comida que había en su plato y le dio a probar a Daffy, quien inmediatamente atrapo el tenedor del marciano.

El tuyo también esta delicioso- volvió su mirada al plato y tomando un poco de su comida con el tenedor e hizo lo mismo que su cita había hecho.

Acerco el tenedor al rostro de Marvin, quien aun que pareciera que no tuviera boca si la tenia. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron inmediatamente y con timidez tomo la comida.

Ante esta escena Bugs se quedo completamente impactado, que tipo de Daffy era ese? El nunca en todo ese tiempo que había pasado con él, había tenido la oportunidad de que el pato hiciese algo así. Generalmente cuando quería probar un poco del platillo de Daff y él le pedía amablemente un poco, el pato le decía algo como: "tú tienes tu propia comida orejudo." Pero era normal que fuese asi ya que Daffy nunca habia sido muy compartido que digamos.

Cuando habia cambiado? O acaso solamente con el se comportaba de esa manera tan ruda y arrogante? Trato de permanecer tranquilo y no dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran.

Toma un poco Bugs- le dijo Lola haciendo que este volteara a verla.

Apenas y giro la cabeza cuando la cuchara de la conejita se introdujo en su boca a la fuerza.

Ahora quien miraba con asombro y molestia (mas molestia que asombro) era Daffy, no podía soportar el hecho de que Lola estuviese ahora con el conejo, ya que en cierta manera el estaba muy en desventaja con ella y eso hacia que las posibilidades de que algo sucediera entre ellos se extinguieran por completo. La conejita era simpatica, bonita, era un conejo y era mujer, además de que todo el mundo estaba babeando por ella, que mas podía pedir Bugs?

Sintió su corazón comprimirse nuevamente mientras seguía mirando aquella ese escena en la que el conejo era abrazado por Lola. Pero afortunadamente una mano hizo que su atención se apartara de ellos, una mano temerosa colocada suavemente sobre la suya.

Quieres postre?- pregunto Marvin con un tono alegre.

Por supuesto- respondió entusiasmado por la idea, si la comida estaba deliciosa entonces el postre estaría mucho mejor.

El marciano miro por un momento a los melosos conejos y después llamo al mesero, al cual le susurro un par de cosas que Daffy no logro escuchar. Paso un minuto y llegaron tres meseros mas, dos de ellos cargando una mesa mas pequeña que era para dos personas y esta llevaba consigo una vela y un pequeño jarron con un par de flores. Mientras que el tercero traia los postres, dejo dos de ellos en la mesa donde estaba Bugs y puso los otros dos en la mesa que recién habían traido sus compañeros.

Te gustaría un poco de… p…p…privacidad?- dijo en voz baja sintiendo como su cara ardia.

Miro de reojo a los conejos para después levantarse con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Me parece perfecto- respondió con una voz tranquila.

Se sentaron en la otra mesa, quedando uno frente al otro, ahora ya no tendría que soportar el ver a se par de tontos conejos. Pero las cosas no serian tan fáciles, claro que no, Bugs no permitiría que su pato se involucrara en algo mas romantico con el marciano, ya que esto podría acabar por llevarlos a algo mas.

El conejo sonrio y tomando la mesa, acerco esta a la de ellos, poniéndola justo a su lado.

Buena idea, de este lado pega mas la brisa- dijo sonriendo y sentándose aun lado de Daffy.

Bueno de hecho, nos gustaría que nos dejaran un tiempo a…-

A solas!- les grito el pato, interrumpiendo al marciano

Buena idea Doc- bugs volvió su mirada hacia los meseros. – se podrían ir por favor?-

Esto hizo que Daffy se diera de golpes contra la mesa, pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamarles la mano de Marvin tomo la suya.

No importa- sonrio.

Rápidamente sus mejillas se encendieron, tal vez estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el marciano. Y es que era increíble que fuera tan tranquilo y gentil, pero aun así había algo, le faltaba ese algo travieso que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Y precisamente mientras pensaba en ese algo mientras comía su pastel, sintió como la suave pata del conejo se pegaba contra la suya y la recorría hasta llegar un poco más debajo de su rodilla. Un escalofrió hizo que se quedara estático como una estatua con sus ojos bien abiertos, era impresionante como su corazón se aceleraba con algo con sencillo como eso.

Sucede algo Dodgers?- pregunto confundido por la expresión del pato.

Lola tiro "accidentalmente" su tenedor y se agacho a recogerlo, momento que aprovecho para mirar debajo de la mesa y el mantel, logrando ver lo que Bugs estaba haciendo.

No, estoy bien- sonrió nervioso y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero la pata de Bugs cambio de posición, entrelazándose con la suya dejando que la piel de sus patas sintiera la suavidad de la del conejo que se frotaba ligeramente contra la suya. Golpeo la mesa al sentir aquello y se puso rápidamente de pie, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese tonto conejo jugase con el por lo que…

Lola, muévete- dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono rudo.

La conejita se puso de pie de inmediato al ver la cara de enojo de Daffy y se sentó donde antes se encontraba el, mientras que el pato se sentó junto a Marvin, quien ahora lo miraba impresionado y sonrojado a la vez.

Eres un idiota- pensó Bugs al ver como el pato se sentaba frente a él.

En lugar de solucionar el problema solamente logro que este fuese aun más grande. Ya que ahora ambas piernas del conejo tenían atrapadas las suyas.

O maldito conejo despreciable!- grito poniéndose de pie.

Eeeh… what's up Doc?- pregunto Bugs manteniéndose tranquilo ante todo, como si no estuviese haciendo nada.

Sucede algo Daffy?- pregunto Marvin, mirándolo con un poco de miedo, el pato sí que era enérgico.

No!- respondió aun con enojo.

El marciano sintió un poco de dolor al escuchar el mal trato de Daffy hacia él, cosa que pudo notar el pato de inmediato y por la cual cambio rápidamente su semblante. Después de todo Marvin se estaba esforzando mucho por él, algo que nadie había hecho nunca, algo que Bugs no haría nunca.

Lo… lo… lo lamento- se sentó soltando un suspiro por sus labios. – no quería gritarte- murmuro en voz baja pero suficientemente fuerte como para que el marciano lo escuchara.

Colocando una mano sobre la de Marvin volvió su mirada a él para mostrarle una sonrisa, el también debía esforzarse para que las cosas salieran bien, así que… no dejaría que los absurdos intentos de sacarlo de quicio del conejo tuvieran éxito.

Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo y un sonrojo en su rostro, bajo su mirada rápidamente.

No…no im…im…im…importa- dijo con su voz amable con un toque de alegría.

Por otro lado Bugs no podía sopórtalo más, la mano que tenia sobre una de sus piernas, comenzó a agarrar el pellejo de esta aprensándolo con fuerza, descargando de esta manera el enojo que le daba el ver como la atención de Daffy no se apartaba de Marvin, quería que eso terminara de una vez por todas. Quería tener a su pato de vuelta y lo tendría a cualquier costo, sabía que a Daffy no le gustaba realmente Marvin… o al menos hasta ese momento creía que era así, pero también estaba consciente de que sus sentimientos podrían cambiar en cualquier momento.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo su esfuerzo por mantener los sentimientos de Daffy hacia él, se fuera a la basura. Tantos años guardando ese amor secreto que le tenía, tantos años soportando el papel de amigo, tantos años impidiendo que alguien lo lastimara. No lo desperdiciaría, tenía que acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

La comida no tardo mucho en terminar y ahora se encontraban en el cine, Marvin había hecho una reservación hasta el final de la sala, donde nadie los podía ver y no los podrían molestar.

Se acomodaron en los cómodos asientos y por más que Daffy había pedido dentro de su mente que no le tocara sentarse junto a Bugs, termino por sentarse junto a él, como si el conejo hubiese preparado todo para que a ellos les tocara sentarse junto al otro.

Voy por algo de tomar, ahora vuelvo- anuncio Lola poniéndose de pie. – Marvin me podrías ayudar?- le pregunto sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Que acaso no puedes cargar tus propias cosas?- le pregunto Daffy con un tono sarcástico. – o porque mejor no llevas a tu noviecito?- señaló a Bugs.

Está bien, ni importa yo iré, además también quería comprar unas golosinas- dijo Marvin.

Salieron de la sala dejándolos a solas, por primera vez desde que habían discutido.

Daffy se quedo con sus brazos cruzados y con su ceño fruncido.

Desde hace cuanto que salen juntos?- pregunto con seriedad.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia él, el pato le había quitado la oportunidad de iniciar la conversación de una manera muy repentina.

eH?- pregunto sin comprender bien a lo que se refería.

Lola y tu, desde hace cuanto que salen? No me habías mencionada nada- lo miro de reojo.

El conejo respiro hondo y dejo salir el aire por su nariz con suma tranquilidad, coloco sus manos en su nuca y recargo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Desde…mmmm… déjame pensarlo…- cerro sus ojos por un momento.

Sintió como si su corazón se estuviera deteniendo lentamente, mientras que la tristeza volvía con lentitud.

A ya lo recuerdo, desde nunca Doc- respondió sin mirarlo.

Daffy se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar por una explicación, las palabras de Bugs comenzaron a aparecer.

Te gusta?- pregunto en seco

El pato se quedo en silencio, la pregunta le había caído como balde de agua fría. Por más que quisiera decirle que si, sabía que no era cierto, lo que sentía por Marvin no era más que cariño a un buen amigo, pero lo que sentía por Bugs, era distinto. Lo podía notar en lo acelerado que se encontraba su corazón en esos momentos, por el simple hecho de encontrarse a su lado.

No lo sé…- respondió bajando un poco su mirada.

No es suficiente para ti, el… no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti-

Rápidamente el enojo comenzó a aflorar, como se atrevía a decir algo como eso?

A enserio? Entonces quien es suficiente para mí? Tu acaso? Tu eres suficiente para mí? Conejo estúpido-

Bugs volvió su rostro hacia Daffy y mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, dijo con un tono sensual.

Tú sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas… Duck- dejo que su mirada recorriera por un momento el atuendo que llevaba puesto el pato. – te vez muy bien hoy Daffy, ahora si me dejaras aclararte todo?-

Antes de que pudiera responder las figuras de Lola y Marvin acercándose, les impidieron el seguir hablando. El marciano traía consigo una buena ración de palomitas junto con unos cuantos dulces, mientras que Lola llevaba un par de sodas y un montón de golosinas. Tan pronto como se sentaron la sala se oscureció por completo.

Y ahora bien Daffy se encontraba en medio de Marvin y Bugs , no se podía quitar de la mente lo que el conejo le había dicho. "tú sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas… Duck" acaso era esa una manera de hacerle ver que el ya conocía los sentimientos que el tenia hacia el conejo? Sintió su rostro enrojecer de inmediato al pensar en la tan peligrosa idea de que eso fuese cierto.

Miro los descansa brazos por un momento y noto que tanto la mano de Marvin como la de Bugs estaban en estos, como si estuviesen esperando por ser tomadas por las suyas. Por lo que prefirió quedarse con sus brazos cruzados.

Una vez más la pata traviesa de Bugs se hizo cargo de molestar al pato, acercándola a la pata de Daffy y frotándola nuevamente, pudo notar aun a pesar de la oscuridad el sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de su amigo de tantos años.

Deja de hacer eso…- murmuro con enojo.

Necesitamos hablar…- murmuro el conejo acercándose más al pato.

Quería que se detuviera, sabía que si continuaba jugando con el de esa manera acabaría por dejarse llevar y podría hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Pero acaso el conejo ya estaba consciente de sus sentimientos? Eso era algo que lo intrigaba y solo había una manera de averiguarlo, tenía que hablar con el… a solas.

Mientras el pato razonaba las cosas con sumo cuidado, Marvin también estaba planeando algo… algo que sin darse cuenta sería una equivocación… o tal vez no?

Daffy- murmuro con un tono suave.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia Marvin y en cuanto hizo esto no le dio ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar cuando los labios del marciano se unieron a los suyos, labios cálidos que comenzaron a moverse acariciando los suyos, pero él estaba en shock. No sabía que hacer, sencillamente su mente se había bloqueado y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue colocar su mano sobre el descansa brazos en el que se encontraba aun apoyada la mano de Bugs.

Ambos conejos también estaban en shock, pero más que nada el conejo, no se esperaba que el marciano hiciera algo como eso. Ahora bien miraba como alguien más hacia algo que él no había podido hacer nunca, alguien que no era e l estaba tocando lo que era suyo por derecho, lo que el había estado deseando obtener desde hace muchos años atrás. Sintió la rabia apoderarse de el rápidamente.

Tranquilo, tranquilo…- le decía Lola tomándolo de la otra mano, nadie sabía de lo que era Bugs capaz de hacer por su pato.

Con muchos esfuerzos logro ponerse de pie y de esta manera salir de la sala, de lo contrario aquello acabaría mal. Sintió nauseas y al mismo tiempo mucho enojo acumularse dentro de el. Se dirigió al baño donde esperaba aclarar un poco su mente.

Mientras tanto Daffy logro salir del shock y razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello era acaso lo mejor?

La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse.

Lo lamento- dijo Marvin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

No, esta… está bien- tartamudeo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

El marciano se puso rápidamente de pie y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Había perdido su conciencia, aun cuando deseaba seguir besando al pato, la poco reacción de este lo hizo sentir en cierta manera despreciado… no correspondido.

Daffy parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces saliendo del shock, ahora su mente le reclama el hecho de que no hubiese correspondido aquello, de alguna manera algo dentro de sí le decía que había herido los sentimientos del marciano. Pero es que aquello lo había tomado muy de sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar… pero… también en un momento de ese corto beso sintió que no era correcto que lo hiciera y fue por eso… que no le había correspondido a Marvin.

Encontrándose en el baño con su cabeza prácticamente metida en el lavadero, mojando su rostro para intentar controlar la rabia, la puerta del baño se abrió produciendo un chirrido y abriéndole paso a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

El marciano entro rápidamente y corrió hasta el lavaba recargándose en este, volvió su mirada al espejo, aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Bugs.

Que fue lo que hice?- dijo con su voz quebrantada. – hacer aquello de esa manera… y a demás eh salido huyendo como un cobarde, sin poder decirle ninguna buena explicación.

Respiro hondo sintiendo su pecho doler por un momento, estaba a punto de perder el control y él lo sabia bastante bien.

Eeeh… whats up doc?- pregunto acercándose a Marvin.

El marciano se sobresalto al ver al conejo tan repentinamente cerca de él. Trago saliva con dificultad, no lo había pensado sino hasta ese instante en el que lo había visto, no solamente había besado a Daffy sino que lo había hecho enfrente de nadie más y nadie menos que Bugs, el conejo que a pesar de lo que sus palabras indicasen, su mirada y sus ojos decían algo muy diferente con respecto al pato.

B…Bugs- tartamudeo.

Sabes Marvin, el trabajar con Daffy no es una tarea sencilla… creo que eso lo sabes cierto?- volvió su mirada hacia el techo recargándose contra la pared. – si eres tan observador como yo, ya te abras dado cuenta que su talento no tiene igual no es así? Además de que su actitud llega a tener ciertas dificultades... sabes a lo que me refiero no? El pato llega a ser muy individualista.

Para mi Daffy siempre ha sido una persona admirable, ciertamente con un gran talento que debe de ser explotado al máximo. Y es por eso que… creo que está mucho mejor trabajando al lado de Porky y mío, sabes porque lo digo no es cierto… conejo?-

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, Marvin había tocado una fibra demasiado sensible, sino es que la mas sensible que existía en la relación del pato y el conejo. Sonrió con suma tranquilidad, aun cuando un aura oscura comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo. Se acerco al marciano y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

Muy bien… Doc… creo que he tenido mas que suficiente.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos mas para que ahora los dos se encontraran peleando, el conejo tomo del cuello al marciano y sosteniéndolo con fuerza lo hizo salir del baño, llevándolo hasta el pasillo.

Por otro lado se encontraban Lola y Daffy aun dentro de la sala.

Que haces saliendo con Marvin? Todo este tiempo creí que tu sentías algo mas por Bugs- murmuro la coneja acercándose al pato.

Pues has creído mal Lola-

Enserio? Entonces todos esos actos celosos que has presentado son solo coincidencia?- replico.

Por supuesto que no, cuales actos celosos? No me gusta Bugs, yo… yo… yo no siento nada por el- su voz se fue haciendo cada vez mas baja.

Mentira, aquello no era mas que una cruel mentira diseñada para convencerse de algo incierto. El quería al conejo, lo quería, lo necesitaba y sabia que el estar lejos de el no le hacia bien.

Lola noto la tristesa en la mirada de Daffy, aquello le partia el corazón, el pobre pato se estaba mortificando por el amor del conejo sin saber que lo habia ganado desde hacia ya muchos años atrás, pero no podía decir nada: se lo habia prometido a Porky, por lo tanto se quedaría en silencio.

Mientras tanto la pelea se continuaba desarrollando en el pasillo, Bugs estrello el cuerpo de Marvin contra la pared sin soltarlo del cuello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

Creo que debes de saber que no me gusta que toquen las cosas que me pertenecen y por lo tanto te sugiero que te alejes de Daffy. El es mío- le grito el conejo al marciano.

Como puedes decir eso? Que es lo que hace que te atrevas a decir que Dodgers te pertenece?- replico Marvin con el mismo tono molesto del conejo.

En primera el hecho de que llevamos diecisiete años de conocernos, en segunda que llevamos mas de nueve años viviendo juntos, en tercera por que hemos trabajado muchos años juntos y nuestras películas han logrado recaudar una cifra de dinero que tu nunca llegarías ni siquiera a imaginar. Y por ultimo por que estoy completamente seguro que el me prefiere a mi antes que a ti.

El marciano se quedo en completo silencio por unos pocos segundos, pero después comenzó a reírse en voz baja la cual fue elevando poco a poco hasta que su carcajada se dejo escuchar por todo el pasillo. Habia algo que solamente el y Porky sabían, ese algo era lo que marcaria la diferencia, ese algo era lo que haría que Bugs Bunny se tragase sus propias palabras de vuelta.

Eso es lo que crees? En serio?- dijo conteniendo un poco la risa. – Dejame informarte de algo que te van a decir esta noche. El programa de Duck Dodgers es un completo éxito y a estado recaudando mucho dinero, por lo cual le van a dar un premio a Daffy. Ahora bien orejudo piensa esto: cuando mañana le den el premio a Daffy en verdad crees que va a querer seguir trabajando contigo? El va a tener la oportunidad de probar lo que es la gloria trabajando al lado nuestro, mientras que contigo nunca va ni ha tenido la oportunidad de sobresalir como debería. Es obvio que el nos va a preferir a nosotros, además de que… los hermanos Warner han enviado una carta en la cual indican que de ahora en adelante Daffy deberá vivir junto conmigo y Porky, debido a que de esta forma podremos practicar mas.

Nunca antes habia comprendido lo que hacia que una persona se sintiera devastada, no hasta ese momento. Se quedo atonito, solto al marciano dejándolo libre.

Dodgers sabe lo que le conviene, el es una persona muy inteligente. Y por lo tanto… yo creo que no va a pasar mucho tiempo siendo tuyo, no ya no mas.

Por un lado estaba feliz por el hecho de que fuesen a reconocer el talento de Daffy premiándolo, pero… por otro lado le dolia que ese reconocimiento fuese dado por su trabajo al lado de Marvin y Porky y no del suyo. Además de que de ahora en adelante debería vivir con ellos dos, lo cual significaba que el no lo podría ver mas, no tendría la oportunidad de verlo dormir, tampoco podría sentarse a ver la tele junto a el, no lo podría molestar, ni mucho menos podría tener su atención.

Por un momento se sintió mareado, aquellos eran demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Se olvidaría de el? Las cosas serian como Marvin le habia dicho, de hecho a el no le extrañaría que fuese asi. Que tenia el para ofrecerle? Una vida en la cual no podría subir nunca al primer plano? Un lugar en el cual siempre seria el odiado y no el amado? Un puesto por debajo del suyo? No era nada… no tenia nada para darle. Todo estaba acabado ya, no podría proteger mas ese amor que habia mantenido encendido durante diecisiete largos años.

Creo que al fin abres los ojos Bugs. No te preocupes no mencionare nada de esto a nadie- le informo Marvin adentrándose nuevamente en la sala.

Daffy vio al marciano llegar, pero no era a el a quien esperaba, mas bien estaba esperando el retorno de Bugs.

Donde esta Bugs- pregunto mirando a Marvin.

Viene en seguida- respondió en voz baja sentándose a su lado.

Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que viera la silueta del conejo adentrándose en la sala y acercándose a ellos. Pero raramente… lucia algo… diferente? Si algo habia aprendido durante todos esos años, era a identificar cuando algo no andaba bien.

Te has tardado- le dijo Lola algo preocupada. – ha ocurrido algo?

No, estoy…- miro de reojo a Daffy, notando que el pato lo estaba mirando con atención esperando por su respuesta. – estoy bien no te preocupes-

sintio su celular vibrar y de inmediato supo que era la llamada que se iba a encargar de informarle de la premiación de Daffy.

Tenemos que irnos- dijo mirando su celular y tomando la mano de Lola, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Pero antes de que se pudiera ir junto con la conejita, la mano de Daffy tomo la suya deteniéndolo.

Se encontraba preocupado, era algo que no podía evitar. Algo no le gustaba de todo eso y quería saber que era lo que hacia que el conejo se encontrara tan alterado.

Que esta pasando?- pregunto con un tono serio.

Bugs sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante, mientras que Marvin lo observaba con atención. Por que el pato hacia eso? Tomarlo de la mano tan repentinamente siempre hacia que las ganas de tenerlo cerca aumentaran aun mas.

Tengo unos asuntos que atender- aparto la mano del pato con delicadeza. – nos vemos en casa Daff-

Sin más ni más se fue dejándolo a solas con Marvin.

Que es lo que sucede?- le pregunto Lola un tanto preocupada

Sacando su celular miro este que no dejaba de vibrar. Solto un suspiro antes de apretar el botón para recibir la llamada.

Whats up doc?- contesto fingiendo un tono tranquilo. – tengo un par de cosas que debo de preguntar y decir-

La discusión no duro menos de una hora, en la cual el conejo habia reclamado el hecho de que se le había avisado antes al marciano que a el, aun cuando el era el mejor amigo de Daffy y el representante de los Looney Tunes. Los directivos no tuvieron mas remedio que escuchar y pedir disculpas antes de darle la mala noticia a Bugs, aun que se suponía que debía de ser mas buena que mala.

Bueno supongo que esto a sido todo por hoy no es cierto?- dijo Daffy soltando un suspiro.

Se encontraban de vuelta en la limosina del Marciano, yendo de regreso al apartamento, la preocupación del conejo no lo dejaba en paz, quería saber la razón de su raro comportamiento.

Eso era algo que habia notado Marvin, desde que el conejo se habia ido Daffy actuaba de manera extraña, se le veía preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo, y por alguna razón estaba completamente seguro de que tenia algo que ver con el conejo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del enorme apartamento y manteniéndose por un momento frente a esta, Daffy comenzó a buscar las llaves, las cuales no tardo en encontrar. Sacándolas metió esta dentro del orificio correspondiente y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta la mano del marciano lo detuvo.

Gracias por este gran día que decidiste compartir conmigo… Dodgers- menciono con un rubor en su rostro.

Si… eeh… gracias por planearlo todo tan bien… Marvin, nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por mi-

El marciano se acerco un poco mas a Daffy con la intención de robar de esos labios un beso mas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al conejo que al verlos frunció el ceño de manera inmediata.

Piensan quedarse afuera?- pregunto con cierto disgusto en su voz.

El pato se aparto rápidamente de Marvin y se adentro lo antes posible al lugar, mientras que detrás de el iba el marciano.

Llegando a la sala logro notar que sobre la mesa de centro de esta, se encontraba una botella de ginebra y un vaso medio lleno, al parecer el conejo había estado bebiendo un poco, algo raro en el. Por lo general solamente bebía cuando era una celebración de algo importante o cuando algo andaba mal y como según él no se celebraba nada ese día… entonces… algo andaba mal.

Marvin caminaba directo hacia Daffy cuando la mano de Bugs lo detuvo por los hombros y lo pego contra la pared.

Alto ahí pequeño, necesito hablar con Daffy y no quiero que andes por aquí, te queda claro, Doc?- lo miro con seriedad

Marvin devolvió la mirada de disgusto, pero cambio esta rápidamente al recordar que muy pronto no habría conejo que se interfiriera entre él y el pato. Así que sin decir nada subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

Perdón por haberme ido tan rápido- dijo mordiendo la zanahoria que tenía en la mano.

Has estado bebiendo- señalo la botella sin mirar al conejo. – a que se debe?- pregunto observándolo de reojo.

Bugs se limito a sonreír y se sentó en el sillón y mirando la botella comenzó a traer recuerdos de vuelta a su cabeza.

Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- pregunto en seco.

Por supuesto que si, como podría olvidar tal pesadilla- bromeo el pato sentándose al lado del conejo.

Tomo el vaso con el licor servido y lo tomo de un solo trago, sintiendo el licor quemar su garganta.

Cuando me hablaste lo primero que pensé fue: "ese pato tiene una voz asombrosa"- menciono sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y sin dejar de sonreír.

Daffy volvió su mirada rápidamente hacia el conejo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Bugs estaba confesando algo que él no sabía, algo que era un alago hacia su persona, como era eso posible? tal vez ya llevaba mucho tiempo tomando y eso era lo que hacía que el conejo dijese tonterías como esas. Pero… si tenía que beber para que dijera cosas impresionantes como esas, entonces podía beber todo lo que quisiera.

Recuerdo perfectamente como ocurrió todo…

Flashback

Era el primer día de trabajo de Bugs el día que sería presentado a los contados Looneys que existían en ese tiempo. El conejo iba acompañado de uno de los directores.

Lo llevaron al escenario donde estaba la filmación de una de las películas de Daffy. El pato se encontraba dando saltos por doquiera, riéndose locamente, haciéndole travesuras al pobre Porky, que intentaba cazarlo.

Corte, tendremos un breve descanso- grito el director al ver llegar a su compañero junto con el "nuevo"

Atención!- grito el acompañante de Bugs. – quiero presentarles a alguien- dijo sonriente.

Todos se acercaron a él intrigados por el nuevo personaje que ahora se encontraba ahí de pie, con una cara sonriente mientras que por dentro los nervios lo estaban consumiendo con rapidez. Tenía miedo de equivocarse, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder estar ahí… pero…

Bien, el es Bugs Bunny. Nuestro nuevo compañero- todos aplaudieron ante la introducción.

Pero hubo algo especial entre esa lluvia de aplausos, alguien que comenzó a gritar alocadamente y que se acerco con mucho entusiasmo al conejo.

Daffy sabía que el ser nuevo es algo difícil al principio y al ver al conejo lo primero que había pensado era en ayudarle a adentrarse en ese complicado mundo en el que brillas o te exterminan. Pero para él era fácil en esos momentos, todo era muy fácil, después de todo estaba en su mejor tiempo, era el personaje más querido y famoso que tenían hasta ese momento.

Daffy, Porky- dijo el director, riendo al ver al pato llegar con una sonrisa y tomando con fuerza al cerdito, arrastrándolo junto consigo. – recíbanlo con gusto, trátenlo bien y enséñenle todo.

Si, señor- grito el pato como si fuera un soldado. – vamos, compatriota.-

Tomando al conejo de la mano y soltando a Porky se dirigió rápidamente fuera del lugar para llevar al conejo a dar un recorrido por el lugar.

Mi nombre es Daffy Duck- dijo con su divertido tono de voz. – no te preocupes yo te enseñare cómo funcionan las cosas aquí… oh y el es…- se detuvo en seco volviendo su mirada hacia atrás buscando al cerdito que corría unos metros más atrás que ellos.

Esperen!- grito Porky.

El es Porky, trabajamos juntos.- rio. – vamos apúrate jamón! Será divertido trabajar juntos Whoo-hoo-hoo- salto alocado.

Estoy seguro de que si, Doc- sonrió Bugs.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir y todo iba más que bien entre ellos, hasta que un día…

Daffy, tenemos que hablar contigo…-

Todo se derrumbo en ese momento estando en la oficina del director. Todo cambiaria de ahora en adelante para él. Las cosas ya no funcionarían igual, le habían pedido deshacerse de su papel de loco un poco y adentrarse más en el papel de una persona deseosa de fama, poder y dinero.

Fue así como su transformación comenzó poco a poco, como perdió lo que era el respeto y se convirtió en el pato amargo que era en esos momentos. Talentoso como nadie, pero poco reconocido; pero aun así amaba lo que hacía, aun cuando veía como todo se empezaba a centrar en Bugs y no en el, aun cuando su papel se había vuelto más complicado y menos alocado, el amaba hacer reír a los demás y si esa era la manera… entonces… estaba bien.

Nunca me dijiste lo que paso esa vez… con el director… que fue lo que te dijo para que fueras disminuyendo tu manera alocada de ser?- dijo Bugs mirándolo con seriedad.

Nunca se lo había dicho al conejo por una cosa: lo quería demasiado como para decir que era por su culpa, para poder actuar a su lado sin opacarlo tanto, para poder ser su amigo y rival al mismo tiempo, para que fuera él, el victorioso y él, el tonto

Esas son cosas del pasado que no merecen ser recordadas- índico con tranquilidad recargándose en el sillón.

Ahora que lo pensaba… cual había sido el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de el? No lo sabía precisamente, era algo que había crecido de repente y se dio cuenta de ellos poco a poco, cuando sentía cierta presión en su pecho cuando besaba a alguien en algún episodio, o cuando tenía que pasar horas practicando al lado de otro. Tal vez había sido en esas horas que compartieron juntos preparándose para sus actuaciones más aplaudidas y famosas: Rabbit Season, Duck Season, Duck, Rabbit, Duck y Rabbit Fire.

Eran buenos tiempos no es cierto- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Si, buenos tiempos- rio Bugs. –Duck season-

Rabbit season-

Duck season-

Rabbit season-

Rabbit season-

Duck season, Fire-

Rieron simultáneamente, se habían divertido mucho haciendo esa escena. Bugs volvió por un momento su mirada a Daffy, observando con alegría al pato riendo, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se apago ante el pensamiento de que pronto no lo tendría más por ahí, riéndose, maldiciendo, gritando, dando órdenes o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que el pato hacia normalmente.

No quiero- pensó. –no puedo-

Sin pensarlo mucho y con rapidos movimientos se acerco al pato, tomo el rostro de este con una mano para que lo mirara y sin decir nada lo beso. Pego sus labios contra los de Daffy con mucha delicadeza.

El pato se encontraba atónito con sus ojos abiertos, su mente estaba en blanco, eso no podía ser cierto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Coloco sus manos en el brazo libre de Bugs para intentar empujarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue precisamente que se moviera, pero no la manera indicada. El conejo comenzó a acercarse más sin deshacer el beso, sino que profundizando este.

Esto no está bien, esto no está bien- repetía Daffy en su cabeza

Lentamente sentía como Bugs hacia que su cuerpo quedara recostado en el sillón, acomodando sus piernas sobre este, de tal manera que el quedaba acostado y el conejo encima de el, con sus rodillas y codos recargados en el sillón, permitiéndole el permanecer en una posición en la cual se podía acercar a Daffy pero no dejar caer su peso sobre él, después de todo el pato era de una complexión un poco más delicada que la suya.

Daffy sentía la falta de aire hacerse presente por lo cual tuvo que voltear su mirada para deshacer el beso y poder tomar un bocado de aire, cosa que hizo desesperadamente.

Intentas matarme, conejo despreciable?- replico molesto.

Lo siento Daff- rio mirando al pato.

Miro al conejo de reojo no podía voltear porque sabía que si lo hacia sus labios serian capturados nuevamente, pero Bugs no era tonto, por el contrario. El sabia que el pato tardaría en acostumbrarse a algo así, que era completamente normal que actuara de esa manera después de haber permanecido diecisiete años como amigos (aun y cuando había ciertas cosas que no eran tan de amigos)

Sonrió ampliamente para volver a acercar su rostro al de Daffy para plantar un beso en la mejilla de este y después con sus labios y nariz comenzar a acariciar su cara, persuadiéndolo para continuar con el beso. Deseaba besarlo aun mas, deseaba acariciarlo, lo deseaba a todo el, eso y nada mas.

Maldición- repetía en murmullos mientras su rostro se enrojecía ante lo que el conejo hacia.

Los bigotes del conejo le hacían cosquillas cada vez que rozaba sus labios contra su mejilla. De manera lenta comenzó a perder el control de sus emociones, todo empezaba a nublarse y lo único que escucha era el palpitar de su corazón, acelerado… a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

Pero una pregunta llego a su mente, una pregunta hecha con el poco razonamiento que aún le quedaba: el siente lo mismo?

Vamos conejo para de una vez- dijo con una voz débil y colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Bugs, fingiendo un intento de apartarlo de el.

Coloco su mano e hizo un poco de presión, fue en ese momento cuando lo sintió, el corazón de Bugs latía tan rápido como el suyo (o bueno tal vez un poco menos ya que después de todo el llevaba las riendas en ese momento)

Un delicado beso contra su cuello y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no pudo soportarlo mas….

Volvió su mirada al conejo para que este volviera a unir sus labios contra los suyos, cosa en la que él le ayudo un poco, buscando también la unión.

Estaba en un sueño, eso no podía ser más que otro loco sueño. Aun que nunca se lo dijera muchas veces el también había soñado con Daffy, soñado con besarlo, con tenerlo solo para él y eso… eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Increíblemente el pato le estaba correspondiendo e incluso podía sentir las manos del pato acariciar su cuerpo con lentitud, paseando principalmente por su espalda.

Daffy subió aun más sus manos hasta llegar a las orejas del conejo, las cuales acaricio con movimientos ligeros. Rápidamente Bugs reacciono ante aquellas caricias, apartándose velozmente del pato al sentir esa descarga eléctrica por toda su columna y extremidades.

Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- sonrió el emplumado con malicia. – una parte notablemente sensible para el increíble Bugs Bunny- se burlo.

El conejo se quedo impresionado, nunca le había pasado algo así, esa era la primera vez que alguien tocaba sus orejas y tenía esa extraña reacción.

Te voy a hacer llorar Pato loco- amenazo acercándose nuevamente a Daffy.

Pero antes de que comenzaran con otro beso, pisadas comenzaron a escucharse interrumpiendo el momento y alterando al pato por completo. Apenas y acababa de regresar de una cita con Marvin en la cual el marciano lo había besado y ya se encontraba en el sillón de la sala besándose con Bugs, que demonios era lo que le ocurría?

Aparto al conejo de un empujón haciendo que cayera del sillón y de un salto bajo de este, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Dodgers- llamo Marvin llegando a la sala.

Miro alrededor y lo único que pudo ver fue al conejo sentado mirando la tele con aburrimiento, después se dirigió a la cocina en busca del pato, quien precisamente se encontraba ahí, tomando una taza de té con suma tranquilidad.

Dodgers- lo llamo nuevamente pero con un tono más alegre.

Ya estaba por subir Marvin- dijo Daffy dejando la taza a un lado.

El marciano soltó un suspiro, aliviado por que sus malos presentimientos hayan sido erróneos. Había estado esperando por Daffy durante todo ese tiempo, estaba esperando a que el pato se dirigiera a su cuarto solo, sin ningún conejo que lo acompañase.

Sucede algo Doc.?- pregunto Bugs con intriga, acercándose al pequeño.

No- respondió aun con el tono alegre. – solo… venía a decirte Dodgers que mañana hay trabajo temprano, así que… será mejor que subas a dormir de una buena vez.-

Por supuesto que es una buena idea, el dormir es necesario para mantener mi hermosa cara radiante-

Dejando la taza, se dirigió a su cuarto sin decir nada más.

Espero que no hayas tocado ni una sola pluma de Dodgers- dijo Marvin con seriedad y mirando a Bugs de reojo.

El conejo se limito a sonreír y sin responder ante aquella aparente amenaza subió a su cuarto.

Daffy recargo su frente contra la puerta de su habitación, que era lo que había hecho? Una parte de él se encontraba satisfecho por lo que había sucedido con el conejo, pero la otra estaba más destrozada que antes. Había vuelto a ser el juguete de Bugs?

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido- repetía golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra la puerta.

Eso no estaba bien, además de que como miraría de ahora en adelante al conejo, con qué cara se presentaría a él? Sintió su rostro arder en cuanto escucho un "whats up doc?" justo detrás de el. No podia voltear a verlo, no sintiéndose asi de avergonzado. Nunca antes había perdido el control así, nunca antes había actuado de esa manera, al menos no frente a él.

Eh yo, ya me iba. Buenas noches Bugsy- logro decir con rapidez antes de adentrarse en su cuarto.

Bugs miro con preocupación la reacción del pato, pero antes de que pudiera entrar al cuarto de Daffy, la presencia del marciano volvió a interrumpir.

Marvin miro de manera amenazante al conejo, por lo cual este prefirió apartarse dejando asi el asunto con el pato y sin decir nada solamente se metió en su cuarto.

La noche paso ligeramente rápido para los tres y ahora un nuevo día estaba comenzando a transcurrir.

Tengo que actuar normal- se dijo Daffy así mismo bajando las escaleras.

Respiro hondo y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos se adentro en la cocina, esperaba escuchar un "Buenos días Doc" o un "Otro buen dia Doc" o cualquier otra frase que tuviese un "Doc" añadido al final. Pero no llego, no escucho la voz del conejo. Abrió sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse solamente con una cocina vacía y un plato junto a la estufa y una nota en el refrigerador.

Tomo la nota sintiendo su nerviosismo disminuir de manera inmediata.

De cuando aca ese conejo estúpido deja notas?-

"_tu desayuno ya está servido. Tuve que salir temprano_" sin más remedio se dispuso a comer lo que el conejo le había preparado, para después disponerse a ir a trabajar, yendo en su propia limosina siendo acompañado por Marvin.

El día paso realmente normal, fueron al set, hicieron su trabajo, rieron un poco, se enojaron un poco y al final…

Qui…qui…quieres ir a t…tomar algo?- le pregunto Porky a su viejo amigo.

Por supuesto- contesto Daffy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porky y Marvin hicieron intercambio de miradas sonriendo por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Se adentraron en lo que era la sala de descanso en donde se juntaban a tomar algo de café o comer algo en el poco tiempo que tenían de descanso o al final de las grabaciones.

Daffy abrió despreocupadamente la puerta y apenas dio un paso dentro de la sala, cuando un grito resonó atrayendo su atención por completo.

"Felicidades!"- gritaron los Looney Tunes en unisonó.

La gran mayoría, casi todos se encontraban ahí mirando con felicidad al pato y dejando caer una buena cantidad de confeti sobre el. Sobre una mesa había un gran pastel y junto a él se encontraba de pie el director que había estado trabajando con Daffy durante todo ese tiempo y en su mano sostenía lo que era una pequeña estatua del pato que tenia escrito: "por su increíble trabajo en la realización de Duck Dodgers"

Eh?- tartamudeo boquiabierto. – que sucede aquí?-

Esto es para ti Dodgers- se acerco el director. – por el gran trabajo que estás haciendo.-

Todos corrieron a felicitarlo, estrecharle la mano y decirle lo felices que estaban por él.

Felicidades Daff- dijo Sylvestre apretando la mano del pato y abrazándolo.

Te lo mereces pato loco- le dijo Elmer estrechando su mano con la de él.

Bien hecho compadre- dijo Speedy.

Así uno a uno fueron dándole sus felicitaciones, para después comenzar con lo que vendría siendo el festejo en el cual se hicieron cargo de no solo embriagar al pato con champaña, sino que también llenarlo de pastel, confeti y mucha comida.

Pero había algo que Daffy no podía sacar de su cabeza, a pesar de que estaba acompañado de todos sus amigos e incluso uno que otro no tan amigo por alguna razón se sentía solo. Como si la compañía de ellos no fuera suficiente y eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, no importaba que se encontraran todos los Looney hay reunidos para celebrarlo, no importaba si no se encontraba el.

Durante todo el festejo el conejo no había aparecido ni una sola vez, miraba la puerta de su camerino y esta permanecía abierta dejándole ver que dentro no había nadie.

Qué raro que Bugs no esté aquí- menciono Elmer notando la ausencia del conejo.

Cierto, Sam hoy no les tocaba trabajar juntos?- le pregunto el gato con su raro tono de voz, al bigotudo vaquero que no dejaba de echar disparos al techo.

Sí, pero se fue temprano-

"se fue temprano?"- pensó Daffy extrañado.

Bugs nunca había salido temprano de ninguna grabación, de hecho muchas veces el era el último en irse, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. No podía negarlo, no solo sentía tristeza porque no se encontrara ahí, sino que también un sentimiento de enojo y desprecio hacia el conejo estaba volviéndose más grande.

Esa era la primera vez que se le entregaba un reconocimiento por su trabajo y que hacia el conejo… se iba temprano a casa? El siempre había estado en todas sus premiaciones, sintiendo celos o no estaba ahí para decirle un buen: Felicidades Conejo despreciable! Diciendo la última palabra mucho más alto que las demás. Siempre estuvo ahí sin faltar ni una sola vez, siendo el primero en felicitarlo, el primero en darle un regalo y el ultimo en irse. Cuantas veces no se habían quedado ellos dos solos hasta la madrugada festejando el reconocimiento del conejo?

Pero ahora él no estaba ahí, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejarle una tarjeta de felicidades, tampoco un bravo por adelantado; después de todo el era el representante de los Looney por lo tanto el era el primero en enterarse de cualquier entrega de reconocimiento, celebración e incluso del trabajo que cada quien tenía por hacer.

Porky miraba con preocupación al pato, viendo como este miraba constantemente la puerta esperando la llegada del conejo, miraba el celular atento a cualquier llamada. Su más viejo amigo, el lo conocía desde antes que Bugs y era por eso que le dolía mucho el ver como el pato sufría por el conejo.

No a d..de ta…tardar en lle…lle…llegar Daffy- dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado.

No me importa si llega o no, ya no me interesa- dijo con el desprecio impregnado en cada una de sus palabras.

Daffy- lo llamo el Directo haciéndole señales de que se acercara.

Dejando su conversación con Porky se dispuso a seguir al director, quien lo llevo hasta su despacho.

Bueno que puedo hacer por usted- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Mira Daffy, como no estás trabajando momentáneamente con Bugs, he decidido que sería mejor que te fueras a vivir con Porky y Marvin. De esta manera tendrán más tiempo para practicar….

Claro que sí señor- dijo con alegría. – cuanto tiempo tendría que vivir con ellos? Un mes?-

El director soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de Daffy.

Al menos un año y si el programa sigue así de bien, entonces serán de dos a cuatro años-

Un año, de dos a cuatro años que significaban nada más y nada menos que permanecer lejos del conejo. Un año separado de el, sin poder comer la comida que le preparaba, sin poder tener esas conversaciones nocturnas, sin poder simplemente hacerse compañía frente al televisor.

Así de fácil las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse, al parecer las cosas no iban bien con respecto a él y Bugs.

Saliendo de la oficina del director con una sonrisa falsa se encontró con Porky y Marvin que estaban esperando por él. Ellos dos ya estaban enterados del cambio que habría.

Porque no me dijiste nada?- dijo acercándose a su amigo más viejo.

Lo la…la…lamento, pe.. pero no po…podía- tartamudeo retrocediendo ante la mirada de enojo que Daffy lanzaba hacia el.

A kilómetros de ahí se encontraba Bugs sin poder apartar su mirada del reloj, sabía que se estaba perdiendo del festejo de Daffy y eso era algo que le impedía permanecer completamente feliz en su firma de autógrafos que estaba llevándose a cabo justo en ese momento. La desgracia se habia hecho presente impidiéndole estar presente en la primera premiación de su mejor "amigo", no podía esperar el momento de salir de ahí y llegar a la casa para poder aclarar de una vez por todas lo que sentía desde hace tantos años por el pato. Sonreía pensando que lo que deparaba esa noche sería algo especial.

Maldición- dijo dejando su maleta en el suelo de la cocina

Ya eran pasadas de las once y no había señal alguna del conejo. Un pedazo de pastel se encontraba descansando en un plato sobre la mesa del comedor, el único pedazo que había sobrevivido después del término del festejo, eso y un mareo que apenas y lo dejaba mantenerse en pie.

Se sentó en el comedor mirando el pastel, soltó un suspiro había estado desde las ocho esperando por el pero ahora ya estaba cansado. Tenía la esperanza de esperar de compartir aun que fuese una última noche con él, pero… al parecer eso sería imposible.

Daffy sigues aquí?- dijo Marvin entrando.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia el marciano, una mirada cansada, harta de esperar desilusionado, una mirada defraudada y con detalles de notable enojo.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, el no va a llegar. El no estuvo ahí para ti por que habrías de esperarlo?- se sentó a su lado. – o acaso te felicito por tu logro? Ni siquiera vi que se presentara.

El propósito de hacer más profunda la herida que comenzaba a aparecer se vio cumplido cuando Daffy se puso de pie y volviendo su mirada al pastel, no hizo más que aplastarlo con su puño.

Marvin tenía razón, el no estuvo ahí, por que habría de esperarlo? Miro el pastel que había ensuciado parte de su mano y salpicado un poco su cuerpo y rostro.

Además hay algo que también tengo que decirte…con respecto a Bugs- menciono el marciano acercándose al pato.

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el intrigado por lo que le diría.

Eran ya la una de la madrugada, la razón por la cual había llegado tan tarde era porque la firma de autógrafos se había llevado a cabo en un lugar un tanto alejado de donde se encontraban las residencias de los Looney, además de que sus admiradores también le habían pedido un espectáculo, el cual llevo a cabo con mucho "gusto". Respirando hondo abrió la puerta del apartamento tras haber quitado el seguro de esta.

Daffy- menciono en voz alta buscando por el pato.

Noto que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, sonrió levemente y se dirigió hasta la cocina.

Lo lamento Da…- antes de que pudiese terminar de decir la figura de Sam sacando la leche del refrigerador lo hizo detenerse en seco. – Sam?-

Hola Bugs- saludo dejando el cartón de leche a un lado. – Sylvestre y yo ya estamos aquí.-

Pero no se suponía que el cambio seria hasta mañana?- se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa.

Se suponía, pero el pato llamo para decirnos que el y Marvin ya se iban y que habían dejado las habitaciones listas para nosotros…- dijo Sylvestre llegando a la cocina. – así que decidimos cambiarnos de una vez.-

Me alegro que estén aquí, yo… mejor me voy ya a dormir. Buenas noches-

El gato y el vaquero le correspondieron con una sonrisa, dejando ir al conejo.

Subió rápidamente los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación donde su sonrisa desapareció por completo y se dispuso rápidamente a tomar su celular dispuesto a llamarle al pato. Estaba enojado, eso había cambiado por completo sus planes, si Daffy sabía que iba a ser más complicado que se vieran de ahora en adelante por que no se quedo a esperarlo? Ni siquiera se despidió de él, ni siquiera había dejado una nota. Pero no era solamente eso lo que lo hacia enojar, sino que se haya ido con Marvin era algo inaceptable.

Marco el número rápidamente y espero escuchando el "peep"

A kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Porky ya listo para dormir cuando escucho el sonar de un celular, reconoció inmediatamente el cómico tono que le indicaba que era el celular de Daffy, al parecer el pato lo había olvidado en la sala. Tomo el celular y miro el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al leer el nombre del conejo.

Bu…Bu… Hola- respondió

Porky Daffy está ahí? Me lo podrías pasar por favor? –

Podía notar la alteración en la voz de Bugs, algo poco común en el conejo que por lo general tenía una forma muy tranquila de hablar.

No- respondió en seco.

"No"?- repitió desconcertado . – Ponlo de al teléfono!- grito mas como una orden que como una peticion.

No! Y cu… cuida tu to… tono de voz con…conmigo!- dijo alzando su voz. – No cre…crees que ya le has hecho su…su..suficiente daño? No te per…per…permitiré que lo sigas hi..hiriendo-

Hiriendo? Eso no es algo en lo que te debas de meter Doc, así que…-

Porky, te sugiero que te vayas a dormir de una vez, mañana tienes que hacerme el desayuno- dijo Daffy acercándose al mencionado.

Noto que en su mano tenia lo que era su teléfono celular, cosa que le pareció extraña.

Estas hablando con alguien?- pregunto acercándose aun mas.

N…N…no- respondió bajando el celular y poniéndolo detrás suyo.

A mí me parece que sí, vamos no necesito que planeen nada para mi, aun que… eso no me molestaría.

Intento arrebatarle el celular a Porky creyendo que se trataba de alguien más que se encargaría de organizar algo como una fiesta más para él. Por más que Porky trataba de impedir que tomara el celular, al final el pato consiguió arrebatárselo.

No Daffy!- le grito tratando de quitárselo, pero la mano del nombrado se puso sobre su frente manteniéndolo apartado.

Poniendo el celular en su oído, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa logro escuchar una voz del otro lado.

Porky, maldición pon de una maldita vez…!- grito Bugs perdiendo por completo su paciencia.

Reconoció la voz al instante y su sonrisa desapareció en cuestión de un par de segundos y fue cambiando por lo que era ahora una mueca.

Sabes Bugsy es mejor que tengas cuidado de aquí le levantas la voz, a él no se le debe de hacer eso, a cualquier otra persona grítale todo lo que quieras, pero no a él.- su tono de voz permaneció serio.

Daffy...?- menciono sorprendido al escuchar la voz del pato.

Porky miro con impresión a Daffy, había reprendido a Bugs por él? Eso era algo nuevo.

Que es lo que quieres conejo? Tengo sueño y no pretendo quedarme a hablar contigo el resto de la noche- dijo con hostilidad.

Porque demonios no me esperaste? Porque si sabias que era la última noche que pasarías aquí te fuiste como si no te importara?- replico subiendo su tono de voz nuevamente, había perdido los estribos.

Soltó una pequeña risa que no demostraba nada más que el dolor que le ocasionaba el escuchar su voz replicándole. Marvin se había encargado de explicarle la razón por la cual Bugs negaba sus sentimientos por él, la razón por la cual durante tantos años nunca llevo esa amistad al siguiente paso; y no fue enojo lo que sintió al saberlo, fue culpa ya que sus tontos sentimientos estaban ocasionando que peligrara el trabajo del conejo y hasta el suyo, culpa por ser una carga durante todos esos años, por estar dependiendo de Bugs, quien le hacía favores sin esperar nada a cambio. Ahora lo veía todo claramente, no era nada más que una carga para él.

Creo que es lo mejor no es cierto? Lo mejor para ambos. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti Bugs, fue divertido mientras duro pero… es mejor que dejemos esto antes de que ambos acabemos perdiendo algo en lo que lo hemos y estamos dando todo-

Le dolía decir aquello, aun que en su voz pareciera que no era así, dentro de el sabia que le hería decir eso.

De que hablas?- pregunto notablemente molesto.

Que esto es demasiado tonto como para continuar, tal vez tanto tiempo compartiendo juntos nos han hecho crear algo que en verdad no existe-

Como puedes decir eso?- elevo nuevamente su voz.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como ese pato estúpido se atrevía a decir algo así.

Estas diciendo que todos estos años lo que tú has sentido por mí no ha sido más que producto de la cantidad de tiempo que pasas conmigo, estás diciendo que si estamos separados entonces tus sentimientos momentáneos desaparecerán?- replico.

Nunca antes le había levantado la voz, no a él. Podía llamarle la atención a cualquiera levantándole la voz, pero a Daffy… él era una excepción. Pero ya no, ahora le estaba gritando y no le importaba hacerlo porque se merecía que le gritara.

Si…- respondió con voz débil pero firme. – es momento de que dejemos esta tonta ilusión de lado, entre nosotros nunca podrá haber nada. Será mejor que seamos amigos o… mejor… lo que se supone que debemos de ser, rivales. Después de todo yo no soy más que un escalón que puedas pisar para quedarte en la cima, acaso no me consideras así… Bugs?-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de su paciencia, eso lo había golpeado demasiado profundo.

Así que de eso se trata no es cierto? Quieres que seamos rivales, entonces lo seremos. Pero que te quede claro que ha sido tu…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar de decir el sonido de un constante pitido dejo escucharse por el celular. El pato ya había colgado, dejo el celular de lado y se dejo caer sobre la cama, sentía su corazón siendo comprimido con brusquedad. No podía creer que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida se hubiese acabado en tan solo unas horas. Tantos años resistiendo la tentación de tocarlo, tanto tiempo absteniéndose de besarlo, teniendo solo la posibilidad de mirarlo de lejos y dedicarse a fantasear con él. Sabía que aquello no era fruto de los años que habían vivido juntos, el sentimiento había crecido tiempo antes, de hecho si mal no recordaba le había tomado un poco menos de un año para que el sentimiento comenzara a florecer.

Daffy cerró sus ojos por un momento para después volver a abrirlos.

Bueno momento de irnos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Porky sabía que Daffy no se encontraba bien y que notablemente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por creerse las mentiras que el mismo había dicho, sabía que el gusto por el conejo había nacido antes de que se fuesen a vivir juntos, mucho tiempo antes.

Se dirigió a su cuarto sintiendo el nudo en su garganta. Eso era lo correcto, pero aun que lo fuera, le había dolido más de lo que había imaginado.

Se encontraba en la cocina terminando el desayuno.

Buen Día- saludo Sylvestre con un tono alegre

Buen Día- devolvió el saludo fingiendo tranquilidad.

Le llevaría tiempo el acostumbrarse a preparar comida para una sola persona, siempre se había encargado de atender a Daffy, bueno al menos con respecto al asunto alimenticio, mientras que Daffy por lo general se encargaba de los quehaceres.

Sonrió recordando la vez que el pato había intentado prepararle la comida, había quemado la gran mayoría de la cocina y cuando el llego lo vio lleno de quemaduras, recordaba que ese momento lo había hecho reír mucho.

Por otro lado Daffy se encontraba mirando el desayuno que Porky le había preparado, aun que no lucia mal y tampoco sabía mal, no era igual a lo que Bugs preparaba. Con el conejo había aprendido que podía hacer algo rico y rápido de comer, bueno al menos el conejo podía hacerlo.

Recordó el día que sin querer había incendiado la cocina, recordó la risa del conejo, aun que en ese momento fingió estar molesto, la verdad era que estaba alegre de que pudiera hacerlo reír de esa manera, le gustaba verlo reír.

Salió de la casa antes que Porky y Marvin por lo cual pidió que su limosina lo recogiera, esta no tardo casi nada en llegar. Su limo era un poco más pequeño que la del conejo, pero estaba completamente seguro que era mucho más cómoda.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana , logro mirar en el otro carril una limosina muy parecida a la suya, agudizo un poco su mirada tratando de ver a través de los vidrios polarizados.

Bu…- no logro decir el nombre.

En la otra limosina se encontraba sorpresivamente el conejo, iba con su mirada en unos papeles que sostenía en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomaba una zanahoria, mordiéndola desganadamente.

Señor no es esa la limosina de Daffy Duck?- pregunto mirando la limosina que iba a su lado.

Levanto rápidamente su mirada dejando caer los papeles, volvió su vista a la limosina que iba a su lado.

Yikes!- exclamo Daffy al ver que Bugs había volteado a verlo.

Rápidamente se escondió, recostándose en el asiento de tal manera en la que le era imposible ser visto por la ventana.

Supongo que si es el- dijo con un tono notablemente desanimado.

No quería hablar de ello, aun estaba molesto como para poder tan siquiera verlo o hablarle, sentía el fuerte dolor de haber perdido demasiado, no solamente había perdido su amor, sino que también la amistad que durante muchos años se había mantenido relativamente firme.

Los días fueron pasando demasiado rápido, días en los que se encontraban en los pasillos y se ignoraban por completo, no querían hablarse, hacían lo que fuera para evitar que sus miradas chocaran, pero aun así muchas veces habían terminado por hacerlo. Días en los que Daffy bajaba a desayunar diciendo un "qué hay de desayuno conejo" olvidando que este ya no se encontraba ahí, viendo en lugar del come zanahorias a Porky con un delantal. Dias en los que Bugs hacia desayuno para mas de una sola persona y en los que tenia que ver a Sylvestre devorarse lo que en su momento Daffy habia comido, no era lo mismo escuchar un "Gracias" que un "Delicioso" que decía el pato con una sonrisa, de esas pocos sonrisas sinceras que le solía brindar sin sentir vergüenza por hacerlo. Noches equivocándose, diciendo "buenas noches chico feliz" a Sam, quien se limitaba a dispararle un par de veces subiendo su adrenalina en un par de segundos. Noches en las que le decía a Marvin un "será mejor que te duermas orejas largas o mañana no te levantaras temprano" a lo que el marciano tan solo reaccionaba con una cara desconcertada. Tardes comiendo solo por la irregularidad del horario que tenia Porky en el que casi siempre se ausentaba en la hora de la comida y como no le parecía bien salir a comer con Marvin, entonces salía a comer solo, donde pedía que le quitaran la silla de enfrente por lo malvada que era su mente en jugarle bromas en las cuales imaginaba la silueta del conejo sentada frente a él. Tardes mirando el televisor solo, sin la presencia del pato que aun que no le gustara el programa permanecía ahí para verlo a su lado, muchas veces olvidaba que se encontraba solo y al momento de ir a tomar algo decía un "quieres que te sirva algo Daff…" y todo para después volver su mirada a un sillón vacío.

Horas de descanso que pasaba dentro de su camerino deseado el momento en el que entrara el pato por su puerta y se sentara en el sillón de siempre, desde el cual solía observarlo, muchas veces le había pedido a sus amigos Looney que evitaran sentarse en ese sillón, por el hecho de que era de él.

Horas de descanso evitando las ganas de adentrarse en el camerino del conejo donde pasaba la mayoría de su descanso conversando con el conejo, o mejor dicho quejándose, e incluso había veces en las que solamente llegaba y se sentaba a leer, se sentía en calma con el simple hecho de saber que el conejo se encontraba ahí con él.

Treinta días llevan sin hablarse, bueno al menos eso parece- dijo Melisa mirando a Lola.

Cierto, los rumores de que su amistad se ha consumido están comenzando a volar por todas partes.- indico la coneja.

Los otros no eran tontos, veía con facilidad que algo ocurría con ellos, pero esto lo atribuían principalmente a la rivalidad que tenían entre ellos.

Se encontraba en el pasillo regresando del estudio al lado de Elmer, cuando por razones de mala suerte se topo con el pato, que se encontraba hablando con Porky, usando su traje de Duck Dodgers. Un traje nuevo en tonos azules que estaba ajustado a su cuerpo y que aun que él no quisiera lo hacía que su figura se viera aun más sensual de lo que ya era, ese cuerpo esbelto que ahora se encontraba tan lejos de su disponibilidad andaba vagando por los pasillos con un traje que lo hacía verse aun más apetecible, no solo para él, sino para los demás también. Él lo sabía porque había escuchado a más de un Looney comentar lo bien que le sentaba aquel uniforme de chico espacial al pato.

No pudo evitar el echarle un vistazo discreto y rápido.

Un brusco movimiento por parte de Daffy y su guante volo hasta caer detrás de el, con calma se dio la vuelta y agachándose a recogerlo fue cuando noto que justo detrás de su guante se encontraban un par de patas de conejo esperando a que se quitaran de su camino para poder continuar. Lo recogió sin demorar más que unos segundos y se levanto sin apartar su mirada del guante y de esta misma forma se lo puso para después volverse a Porky nuevamente, para continuar la plática sin problema alguno, ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder, ignorando la presencia de Bugs.

Elmer miro con desconcierto a ambas estrellas, Bugs siguió caminando sin cambiar la expresión tranquila de su cara y Daffy también parecía encontrarse tranquilo hablando con Porky que se limitaba a medio sonreír.

Maldición- pensó al llegar a la sala de descanso.

Tomo el café que tenía en frente y le puso un par de terrones de azúcar, para después ponerle un poco de leche. En la mesa se encontraban Porky, Marvin, Willy, RoadRunner, Speedy y Sylvestre acompañado de Tweeny. Por un momento había pensado que le daría un infarto.

Le dio un sorbo al líquido café, permanecía apartado de las diferentes conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la mesa. Aun no podía creer que a pesar de todas las semanas que llevaban sin hablarse, prácticamente sin siquiera mirarse, aun no lograra que ese fuerte latir de su corazón desapareciera al momento de pensar en el. Aun no podía hacer que la emoción por verlo se hiciera presente al momento de despertar.

Bugs, Elmer, Sam por qué no se sientan un rato?- propuso Speedy al verlos entrar.

Casi escupió el café que tenia dentro de su boca al escuchar lo que el ratón había dicho.

Bugs miro discretamente a Daffy quien se esforzaba al máximo por no mirarlo, sonrió levemente al ver la forma infantil de ser del pato. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como la mano de Marvin tocaba el hombro del pato y como el marciano le susurraba cosas que él no podía escuchar, para que después ambos se pusieran de pie.

Nos vemos después- dijo Daffy poniéndose de pie, el marciano le había salvado la vida.

Ya se van?- pregunto el ratón.

Tengo que ver unas cosas del libreto con Dodgers- justifico Marvin.

No pudo evitar sentir su sangre arder al momento de ver como los dos salían de la sala. Querían correr a tomarlo del brazo para evitar que se fuera o como antes hacia… le invitaba algo de comer para que no se tuviese que ir.

Buenas tardes- dijo Lola llegando a la sala. – Bugs, te estaba buscando por todas partes, tengo que hablar contigo-

Sin dejar que el conejo dijera nada se aproximo a él y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo a una mesa aparte.

Que quieres Lola?- pregunto sacando una zanahoria y dándole una mordida.

Quiero saber qué es lo que estas esperando para arreglar las cosas con _el_- dijo haciendo que el rostro tranquilo del conejo se esfumara. – sabes que él no se va a disculpar ni a decirte nada si tu no lo haces. Es demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Ya ha pasado más de un mes y medio y los rumores ya han comenzado a correr por todo el lugar. Creen que tu y él han roto por completo su amistad.

No dijo nada, no podía replicarle, sabía que el pato era demasiado orgulloso y siendo sincero ya estaba comenzando a hartarle el ver como Marvin pasaba más tiempo con él.

Porque dejaste que todos tus años de esfuerzo se disolvieran por una discusión?-

Eso fue suficiente para que comprendiera de una vez por todas, eso era cierto, como había perdido el control de esa manera? Siempre había sido más maduro y comprensivo que los demás (bueno en los momento más tensos solamente) pero esta vez toda su comprensión se había ido, tal vez era porque se trataba del pato y no de cualquier otra persona.

Lola, tienes razón- sonrió mordiendo nuevamente su zanahoria.

Se puso de pie y antes de salir planto un beso sobre la mejilla de su compañera.

Había algo que el solía hacer para justificar su presencia en el camerino de Daffy y eso era el llevarle el libreto del siguiente episodio, el cual se lo quitaba a la pobre señora que se encargaba de hacerlo y era por eso por lo cual Daffy tenía la idea de que esa mujer era una completa inservible que se la pasa sentada en vez de hacer su trabajo.

Merri- dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

Hola señor Bugs Bunny, que puedo hacer por usted?- pregunto nerviosa.

Linda alguno de esos es de casualidad para Daffy Duck?- pregunto mirando los libretos que permanecían en manos de la mujer.

Busco entre ellos y saco uno, que era precisamente del pato.

El es Duck Dodgers no es cierto?- le enseño el libreto.

Daffy se encontraba de pie repasando el término del episodio que debía de grabar al día siguiente, cuando un par de golpes contra su puerta lo sacaron de su concentración.

Adelante- dijo con despreocupación.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y después un…

Neeeh…Whats up, Doc…?- cerro la puerta

Dejo caer el libreto haciendo que las hojas volaran por todos lados acabando esparcidas por el suelo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para entonces ver esa figura como si se tratara de un espejismo solamente.

Que… qué demonios quieres?- pregunto con un tono molesto.

Bugs sonrió y se dispuso a recoger las hojas, tenía que mantener sus manos ocupadas en algo más para que estas no se apresuraran a tomar al pato.

Parece que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- se puso de pie teniendo las hojas en sus manos.

Si, tienes algún problema Conejo- le arrebato las hojas para después llevarlas a su escritorio.

Este tiempo me hizo pensar…-

Sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo, acaso en verdad había logrado que los sentimientos que aparentemente tenia Bugs por el desparecieran? Trago saliva con dificultad y permaneció sin mirarlo, tan solo seguía acomodando las hojas.

Y he llegado a una conclusión: de cuando acá hago caso a lo que dice un pato necio y tonto como tú?-

Que diablos acabas de decir Conejo despreciable?- grito volviendo su mirada a Bugs.

Rápidamente se acerco a Daffy.

Maldición, ya extrañaba que me gritaras- rio.

Yo había olvidado lo bien que se siente insultarte- se aparto de el, retrocediendo un paso.

Volvió a mirar los papeles aun un poco desacomodados, pero que ahora estaban siendo aprensados por la mano de Bugs.

Si no tienes nada más que decir te ordeno que te…!-

Quieres salir conmigo?-

Todo se detuvo ante esa pregunta proveniente del conejo que no apartaba su mirada del pato, quien ahora lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos esos años esperando escuchar esa sencilla pregunta conformada por tres palabras que se habían tardado demasiado en salir por la boca del conejo.

Qué?- logro decir sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba de golpe.

Colocando su mano sobre la de Daffy continuo mirando al pato, necesitaba tocarlo, el escucharlo, el verlo no era suficiente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ese tiempo separados no había hecho nada más que aumentar el deseo por el pato y sabia que Daffy sentía lo mismo.

Dime Doc, acaso tus sentimientos han desaparecido?- pregunto con un tono serio.

Olvídalo!- grito molesto apartando su mano de Bugs. – No creas que puedes llegar aquí y decirme esto así como así.

Pero si que eres necio- se dio la vuelta para disponerse a salir del lugar. – Mañana a las ocho espérame en la entrada con traje de gala.-

No pienso ir!- le grito.

Bugs se limito a mandarle una sonrisa, sabía que el iría, lo conocía más que bien, después de todo un mes separados no era suficiente para romper Diecisiete años estando juntos.

Eran las siete de la tarde y se encontraba en su camerino temblando de nervios, mientras que Porky seguía preparándolo, ayudándolo a ponerse su traje de gala, tratando de hacerle el moño correctamente, cosa que no era sencilla por el temblor de su cuerpo.

Ba…Ba…Basta Daffy, Qui…qui…quieto- replico dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Estoy demasiado nervioso, ven conmigo por favor- pidió acercando su rostro al de Porky.

Ol…ol…olvidalo- lo alejo de si con enojo.

No durmió en toda la noche debatiendo entre si debía o no ir y al final se había decidido que iría pero solo para terminar de aclarar las cosas con el conejo. No se había esperado que Bugs hiciera algo como eso, después de todo habían pasado varios días ignorándose mutuamente y tan repentinamente el conejo había hecho una propuesta que significaba algo mucho más grande que una cita normal.

No puedo, no puedo- repetía aun temblando y mirando hacia todos lados con paranoia.

O si pu…pu…puedes-

Tomo el frasco de loción y coloco un poco de esta en el cuerpo del pato, haciéndolo estornudar un par de veces. Porky estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba preocupado por Daffy, no quería que nadie lo lastimara y era por eso que temía por él. Sabía que si a Bugs se le ocurría decir algo incorrecto entonces todo el se vendría abajo.

Dieron las ocho y ahora bien se encontraba en la entrada, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que una limosina apareciera, la reconoció al instante y comenzó a sentir la falta de aire haciéndose presente.

Bugs abrió la puerta y desde adentro le indico que entrara, el también iba con traje de gala, si haría las cosas, las haría bien y a su manera.

Qué bien te vez- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Apretando un botón hizo que se cerrara una pequeña ventanilla que era la que permitía que su chofer tuviese la posibilidad de verlo, pero al cerrar esta, entonces todo lo que pasaba y se decía permanecía oculto ante los ojos y oídos del chofer.

La loción de Daffy estaba invadiendo sus fosas nasales y de alguna manera hacia que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo o al menos de no mostrar las ansias que sentía por tocarlo.

Sabes que esto no debe de ser así no es cierto? Si estoy aquí es para aclarar las…- no logro terminar cuando Bugs comenzó a soltar palabras.

Supongo que podemos hablar de esto después por ahora creo que deberías de ser considerado y concentrarte aun que sea por un par de horas de que estamos en una cita.-

Su forma calmada de hablar que en momentos detestaba y en otros simplemente se volvía en lo que necesitaba para dejar de tomarse todo de manera seria. Era cierto, cuánto tiempo había esperado para que esa sencilla pregunta llegara a el? Cuanto? Mas de dieciséis años? Quince? Había esperado suficiente, y una parte de el quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero otra seguía recordándole el hecho de que aquello podía ser perjudicial para ambos.

Un mes sin hablarnos y de repente te faltan cosas que contar.- dijo sonriendo levemente.

Tu tampoco estas contándome nada- dijo con un tono brusco. – además no soy un payaso que tiene que entretenerte.-

Estaba nervioso y no podía hacer más que actuar de manera agresiva hacia él, pero Bugs lo sabia no por nada había pasado tantos años con él, había aprendido muchísimo acerca de él y sus extrañas actitudes.

No tienes por qué estar nervioso sabes, después de todo sigo siendo el mismo Bugs de siempre-

No estoy nervioso! Por que habría de estar nervioso?- le grito.

Pero no recibió nada más que una sonrisa apacible.

Un par de golpes al vidrio que les daba su privacidad y Bugs comprendió al instante notando que la limo ya no estaba en movimiento.

Hora de la cena- sonrió ampliamente.

Si, claro.- murmuro Daffy con molestia.

La puerta de la Limosina se abrió y ahora se encontraban frente al edificio más grande que había en la ciudad.

Aquí vamos a cenar?- pregunto mirando el lugar con desconcierto.

Solo espera y veras Doc.- le guiño el ojo, haciendo que la mueca del pato fuera mas notable.

Se adentraron en el edificio y tomando el elevador el conejo apretó el botón que los llevaría hasta la parte más alta, donde estaba el techo. El pato se encontraba intrigado por lo que el conejo planeaba, no comprendía lo que tramaba.

Bugs tomo a Daffy de la mano para sacarlo del elevador, no podía esperar a que la cita comenzara de una vez por todas.

Abriendo la puerta que llevaba al techo todo tomo sentido para el. En aquel lugar bajo la luz de la luna y brillantes estrechas, sobre las luces de la ciudad, se encontraba una mesa con un par de velas iluminándola, junto con unas cuantas mas alrededor iluminando un poco el lugar. Meseros esperaban las órdenes del conejo, listos para actuar con una simple señal de la celebridad.

Bueno Daff, Marvin podrá ser famoso, pero… yo soy mucho más famoso-

El pato estaba boquiabierto, mirando el lugar con sus enormes ojos.

Conejo Despreciable- logro decir con su bajo tono de voz

Se sentaron en la mesa y tan rápido como se acomodaron, uno de los meseros sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno.

Por que tengo menos que tu?- replico Daffy notando la diferencia de cantidad en las copas.

Por que no quiero que te emborraches, aun cuando seria divertido-

La cena comenzó en ese momento, empezaron a hablar mientras comían, contando sus experiencias con los otros Looneys, dando una que otra queja, hablando de la manera en la que antes lo hacían, comentando cosas de la comida, conversando como los amigos que eran sacándose risas. Pero eso duro así solamente un poco… solamente mientras terminaban su comida, ya que después los dejaron completamente solos, brindándoles privacidad tal y como Bugs quería.

Entonces…- se sentó mas cerca del pato, ahora quedando a su lado y no frente a él. – no te ha agradado mucho la idea de vivir junto a Marvin-

Sintió los nervios aflorar nuevamente al ver el cambio de lugar de Bugs.

No- respondió viendo como su copa de vino se llenaba nuevamente. – todo fue un tanto incomodo después de la cita que tuvimos, pero fue aun mas incomodo el negarle las otras dos citas mas-

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya lo había dicho, se supone que eso era algo que nadie debía de saber pero ahora la persona que menos quería que se enterara lo sabía. Bugs trago el vino que traia en la boca y dejo la copa en su lugar nuevamente, no pudo evitar el molestarse reflejando un poco de su enojo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Eeh.. así que ese marciano no se da por vencido-

Pudo notar el enojo en la voz del conejo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de inmediato.

Aha! Parece que alguien esta celoso eh?- dijo con un tono burlón.

Una pata de Bugs toco la pierna de Daffy haciendo que la cara feliz del pato se esfumara rápidamente.

Si, pero no es solo por el beso y su insinuación hacia ti por lo que estoy molesto- tomo al pato del moño y acerco su rostro al de el.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad, pero antes de que cualquier cosa entre ellos pudiese pasar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Bugs lo soltara.

Hora del teatro. – anuncio el conejo.

Teatro!- se puso de pie rápidamente.

Si habia algo que al pato le gustaba era el teatro y era por eso que Bugs había planeado todo para que pudieran asistir a una de las mejores obras de comedia, había pedido un lugar exclusivo para ellos dos, en el cual estuvieran completamente apartados de la demás gente. Daffy quedo impresionado al momento de llegar al lugar, que era uno de los teatros más famosos de la ciudad, como era posible que Bugs recordara algo que había comentado solamente una vez? Solamente le había dicho una vez que prefería mil veces el teatro que el cine, nadie más lo sabía, solamente él y Porky.

Se adentraron en el lugar y sintiendo la mano del conejo tomar la suya su presión volvió a subir.

Se sentaron en los dos asientos apartados para ellos, los cuales se encontraban en uno de los balcones, todo estaba completamente a oscuras.

Encontrándose ahí guardaban silencio, Bugs miraba con atención la obra mientras que Daffy por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en los actos del conejo. Durante todo ese tiempo esperando que el le pidiese salir, ahora se preguntaba la razón por la cual el no había tomado cartas en el asunto, claro que la respuesta era demasiado sencilla para él; su ego, su orgullo siempre habían sido demasiado grandes como para permitirle hacer algo como eso, tontas malas características que no hacían más que arruinarle las cosas. Pero también había algo que el noto mientras asimilaba las cosas detalladamente, otra razón por la cual nunca le había pedido a Bugs que saliera con el era por la posibilidad que había de que el conejo en verdad no lo quisiera, que el conejo solamente lo estuviera usando; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el desconfiar tampoco era algo muy bueno.

No puede ser cierto- pensó sintiendo sus parpados pesados.

Ese ambiente silencioso y a oscuras no le resultaba del todo benéfico para el, después de todo ya era algo tarde y durante todo ese mes estuvo trabajando mucho con Marvin, Porky y los otros, intentando que todo saliera perfectamente bien. Era por eso que en esos momentos comenzaba a sentir el cobro de todos esas noches desvelándose, en parte por no poder dejar de pensar en el conejo.

Sin que pudiese controlarlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que sin darse cuenta cayo dormido.

Un pequeño golpe contra su hombro y se vio obligado a mirar a su lado, dándose cuenta de que el pato se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba su cabeza recargada en su hombro. Sonrió enternecido por lo tranquilo que lucía el pato, sin su ceño fruncido; ya extrañaba mucho el verlo dormir tan calmadamente y sabia bien que el pobre pato había estado trabajando duro todos esos dias y era esa la razón por la cual se habia quedado dormido.

Aprovechando el momento se dio a la tarea de observarlo, ese plumaje oscuro que brillaba ligeramente, vestido de gala lo cual lo hacía verse más que irresistible. Acerco su mano hacia la cabeza del pato con la intención de tocar aun que fuese por un momento esos tres mechones que resaltaban en su cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando un recuerdo llego a él. Ahora lo recordaba bien, el momento exacto en que había sido flechado por el pato.

Fue una noche tras una grabación que habían hecho juntos, estaban solos en la sala de descanso y el pato se había quedado dormido y se había recargado en el exactamente de la misma manera. Recordó lo fuerte que había palpitado su corazón en ese momento, nunca antes le había pasado algo así y mucho menos por algo tan insignificante como era que el pato se recargara en su hombro.

Un grito por parte de uno de los actores de la obra y Daffy dio una salto despertándose de inmediato.

No yo no fui!- grito mirando hacia todas partes desconcertado sin saber lo que ocurría, aun metido en el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido.

Tranquilo Doc- rio el conejo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Daffy. – que te parece si nos vamos ya? Despues de todo has estado trabajando mucho este mes y has de estar cansado.

Sin discutir mas sobre el asunto, salieron del teatro para volver nuevamente a la limosina de Bugs.

Lo lamente orejudo- se disculpo con una mueca en su rostro y cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

No importa- dijo sentándose al lado del pato.

Daffy respiro hondo pensando en lo que debía de hacer, el momento que no quería que llegara había llegado, debía de poner las cosas en claro.

Bugs, sabes que esto no está bien cierto? Sabes que esto no se de repetir cierto?- su tono de voz era serio y hablaba con un volumen bajo pero audible. – los dos estamos poniendo mucho en juego al salir juntos…-

Bugs lo miro de reojo un poco impresionado por lo que el pato le decía, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón, no quería tenerlo lejos, no quería que aquello se quedara en un solo amigos como antes.

Sabes el tiempo que llevo evitando el tocarte?- pregunto con seriedad. – el tiempo que llevo tratando de permanecer tranquilo cuando estamos solos, sin poder hacer mas que tomarte de la mano y darte pequeñas caricias disfrazadas, lo sabes acaso?-

Se quedo en silencio con sus ojos bien abiertos con su mente nuevamente en blanco, el conejo lo habia tomado por sorpresa otra vez.

No me hables de lo que esta bien o mal, por que eso… no importa ya. Seré cuidadoso si eso quieres, no dejare que nadie lo sepa y fingiré que seguimos siendo amigos, pero no me digas que tengo que seguir esperando por el momento adecuado.-

Miro por la ventana sin poder decir nada y se dio cuenta que el camino por donde iban no era el que llevaba hacia su apartamento con Porky y Marvin, ese camino era el que llevaba a la apartamento de Bugs y que antes había compartido con él.

Ee… por aquí no es mi casa…- dijo sintiendo los nervios aflorar otra vez.

Eso ya lo se, Doc- se acerco aun mas. – creías que te iba a dejar ir asi como asi.

Se alejo rápidamente de Bugs al sentir la mano del conejo colarse sobre la suya.

Llegamos señor Bugs- indico el chofer deteniéndose frente al edificio.

Bueno Daff, yo no hare nada a la fuerza entonces… quieres subir o prefieres irte?-

Daffy se quedo en silencio por un tiempo observando al conejo y poco a poco sus músculos se fueron relajando mientras asimilaba bien las cosas. Volvio su mirada hacia Bugs nuevamente y cruzándose de brazos opto por entrar al apartamento del conejo, cosa que significaba mas de lo que pensaba.

Bajaron de la Limo y de dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Bugs.

Debo de advertirte, no hagas ruido, Sylvestre y Sam son muy sensibles al ruido.-

Si claro- dijo con una voz molesta.

Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo un momento para volver su mirada hacia el pato y plantar en la frente de este un beso.

Me alegra que aceptaras Daff- susurro.

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer se adentro en apartamento siguiendo al conejo, el cual tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

Yo lo recordaba mas grande- dijo mirando alrededor.

Entonces noto un cambio en la cama del conejo, la cual antes era individual pero que ahora era para dos personas. Se quedo en silencio mirando intrigado este detalle, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir los labios del conejo depositar un beso en su cuello, haciendo que se congelara.

Vamos Daffy, aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda ver…-

Pero si nos pueden oir- dijo apartándose un par de pasos de Bugs.

Por eso… trata de no hacer mucho ruido- dijo quiñándole el ojo.

Con su corazón acelerado se quedo de pie viendo como Bugs se acercaba a él.

Sin demorar más tiempo junto sus labios con los de Daffy sintiendo nuevamente lo fríos que eran y la suavidad que poseían y dejando al pato sentir los cálidos que eran sus labios y los suaves que también resultaban ser. Sin prisa alguna comenzó a moverlos acariciando los labios del pato quien comenzaba a corresponderle de manera tímida,

Tranquilo…- dijo apartándose unos centimetros al sentir el cuerpo tenso del pato.

Cállate conejo- replico el pato.

Retomaron el beso nuevamente y la conciencia de ambos ya se encontraba muy lejos de ellos. Bugs coloco su mano sobre el moño del pato con la intención de deshacerse de ese traje que ahora le parecía molesto. Comenzó a desabotonarlo deshaciéndose también de la camisa la cual dejo caer en el suelo.

Daffy se dejaba hacer estando embriagado por los labios del conejo lo que siempre había querido ahora lo estaba teniendo. Abriendo por un momento sus ojos miro hacia el guardarropa del conejo y logro ver en este el disfraz de conejo que el había usado en uno de los episodios. Se separaron por un momento para tomar aire.

Eso es lo que creo que es- dijo Daffy acercándose al guardarropa y tomando el disfraz. – no sabia que tu lo tenias.

Eh… si… me dejaron tenerlo- dijo quitándose el traje.

El pato comenzó a ponerse el disfraz, cosa de la cual Bugs no se percato sino hasta que volvió su mirada a él.

Aun me queda bien no es cierto?- dijo haciéndole una marida coqueta al conejo y posando un poco con el disfraz puesto.

Con suma tranquilidad se acerco a Daffy y colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de este otro beso fue a parar en sus labios que se encontraban nuevamente en una lucha por tener el control. De esa manera, sin deshacer el beso lo fue llevando a la cama, acariciándolo queriendo quitarle el disfraz para poder sentir su emplumado cuerpo.

No me gusta como luces así- susurro.

Estando casi completamente recostado en la cama Bugs se puso casi sobre él, con sus manos y rodillas puestas contra la cama, de tal manera que quedaba sobre el pato pero no de tal manera en el que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Daffy se sentó en la cama y antes de que pudiera reclamarle por lo que había dicho otro beso lo hizo callar de inmediato. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse al sentir los labios del conejo besando su cuello, mientras que con sus manos le quitaba la gorra que era la que tenia las orejas de conejo. Busco el zipper sin dejar de besarlo y al encontrar este lo jalo para después disponerse a quitarle el disfraz. Nuevamente la fragancia del pato comenzó a embriagarlo acelerando aun más su ritmo cardiaco.

Feliz?- pregunto con un tono molesto.

Mucho…- respondió.

Sintió como la nariz de Bugs paseaba por su cuello y como los labios del conejo le daban pequeños besos, decidió adentrarse un poco en el juego, así que colocando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del conejo comenzó a recorrer este acariciándolo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus orejas las cuales acaricio de manera lenta, provocando nuevamente que una descarga eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal del conejo el cual comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo demasiado caliente. Continuo acariciando las orejas de Bugs dándose cuenta de lo que sus caricias provocando, curioso por saber la manera en la que reaccionaria si jugueteaba de diversas formas con ellas.

Para- murmuro con una voz ronca.

Termino por dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de Daffy para después besarlo una vez más.

Sus conciencias ya habían desaparecido, su noción del tiempo se había ido y solamente quedaban ellos y las nuevas emociones que sentía cada uno ante lo que estaba llevándose a cabo. Lo que ellos deseaban desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás ahora se estaba llevando a cabo, debajo de esas sabanas blancas y delgadas que cubrían ambos cuerpos, tanto el que estaba encima como el que estaba abajo.

No hagas tanto ruido…- dijo tratando de no reír.

Solamente recibió un quejido por parte del pato para después escucharlo ahogar un gemido con su mano. Trataba de no lastimarlo por lo tanto era gentil con el pero al igual que Daff, no podía controlar muy bien los gemidos ni su ruidoso respirar. Pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora, estaba probando lo que se volvería en su adicción, adicción a un placer que nunca antes había experimentado y lo mejor de todo era que la persona que se lo estaba brindando era él y nadie más que el.

El juego cambio bruscamente de posición y ahora quien estaba arriba era el emplumado, hacia conseguido tener el control en el juego y ahora el conejo era el que agarraba con fuerza de la sabana y soltaba restos de gemidos contenidos. Coloco su mano sobre el pecho del conejo checando su ritmo cardiaco que estaba notablemente acelerado, entonces comenzó a probar que era lo que hacía que ese corazón suyo se acelerara aun más. Sus manos se hacían cargo de registrar el cuerpo recorriendo con lentitud y con sus besos lograba hacer que el cuerpo de Bugs cooperara aun mas. Le gustaba y no lo podía negar, le gustaba sentir el control, le gustaba sentir que podía dominar al conejo en algo y que este se dejaba hacer con tan buen ánimo.

Pero entonces algo intervino con el momento, el sonido de su celular sobre la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama.

No contestes- dijo con su voz entre cortada.

Dejo de moverse por un momento y tan solo tomo su celular para ver quién era la estúpida persona que osaba interrumpirlos a esa hora de la noche y que había sido la responsable de interrumpir bruscamente su placer. Permaneció sobre el cuerpo de Bugs y solamente quito un poco la sabana de su cabeza, miro el celular y leyó el nombre de la persona que seguía llamándolo.

Marvin…- leyó y su rostro se volvió pálido por un momento.

No contestes!- ahora la voz de Bugs se habia vuelto ruda. –que es lo que hace ese tonto marciano interrumpiendo siempre en el mejor momento!

Daffy sonrió maliciosamente burlándose de la reacción celosa del conejo y sin apartar su mirada de el apretó el botón para contestar la llamada, quería hacerlo enojar, quería ver más de esa forma celosa que se había apoderado del conejo que usualmente permanecía con un semblante relajado, pero que ahora estaba claramente fuera de si.

Bueno- dijo aun sonriendo y con una voz alegre.

Un movimiento rápido e inesperado y ahora quien se encontraba contra el colchón era él, mientras que el conejo estaba sobre el, retomando nuevamente las riendas.

No me colmes la paciencia, cuelga- volvió a decir tratando de no perder aun más el control.

Dodgers? Donde estas? Te hemos estado buscando toda la noche y…-

Apenas y alcanzo a colocar su mano sobre su pico para evitar que el gemido se escapara de su boca, el conejo había comenzado a moverse y no solamente las manos traviesas estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, sino que también su boca se encargaba de darle pequeños besos. Lo que antes era gentil y tranquilo había dado un giro y ahora era brusco pero sin duda alguna aun más placentero. Acabo por soltar el celular al momento en que su cuerpo fue jalado hacia debajo de la sabana.

Estúpido celular- pensó haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomarlo y apagarlo.

Eso no es justo conejo Despreciable- dijo con una voz débil.

Cállate pato- ordeno sonriendo con malicia.

Manos traviesas haciendo cosas que durante mucho tiempo esperaron hacer.

Labios tratando de complacerse cada vez mas.

Cuerpos sedientos por sentir aun mas de aquello.

Aquello se había convertido en una competencia por tener el control y todo debajo de esas sabanas, en ese cuarto oscuro en el que la luz de la luna se colaba iluminando lo que ocurrió sobre esa cama en la que tanto había soñado tenerlo solo para él, estando solos sin que nadie los pudiese juzgar u ordenar que hacer. Y todo termino con el conejo ganando la batalla llevándolos a ambos al clímax del juego.

Su cuerpo cayó al lado del de que conocía desde hacía ya diecisiete años y ahora un recuerdo había llegado a él, el momento en que se había dado cuenta de que el cariño que sentía por el pato se había vuelto en más deseo que otra cosa, deseo por tenerlo para él, deseo por que fuese suyo.

Había bastado el tenerlo abrazado durante un corto tiempo para que se diera cuenta de lo frustrante que era tenerlo tan cerca y tener que comportarse y todo por que se encontraban en público.

Abrió sus ojos y su vista era nublada, parpadeo un par de veces para que volviera a la normalidad. Se sentía cansado y al mismo tiempo con energías, volvió su mirada hacia el reloj de su mesa de noche que se encontraba a su izquierda y vio que este marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Escucho el ruido de alguien moviéndose en su cama y pudo ver también como su sabana era jalada un poco. Volvió su mirada lentamente hacia el otro lado y fue cuando pudo ver el cuerpo del pato recostado a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente, agarrando con fuerza la sabana.

No fue un sueño…- murmuro sin apartar su mirada de el. – en verdad yo… el…-

Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en su rostro y ahora lo miraba con ternura observando su manera de dormir y se sentó por un momento en su cama para poder verlo completamente.

Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza y revolvió un poco los tres mechones que sobresalían lo cual hizo que se moviera un poco, pero aun seguía dormido. Deposito un beso sobre la mejilla del pato para después salir de la cama por completo, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de una zanahoria que le calmara el hambre que había comenzado a sentir, pero sabía que era normal, después de lo que había ocurrido en la noche el que se le abriera el apetito era completamente normal.

Tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero entonces algo lo hizo detenerse, el sonido de pasos fuera de la puerta principal.

Extrañado por el hecho de que alguien anduviese merodeando a esas horas de la madrugada, abrió la puerta para ver quién era y termino por toparse con Porky, el cerdito volvio su mirada hacia el y su rostro de preocupación cambio rápidamente por uno de enojo.

Whats up doc?- pregunto con una voz alegre y un semblante tranquilo.

Do…do…donde esta?- pregunto molesto empujando a Bugs para adentrarse en el apartamento. – está aquí?-

Lamento haberte gritado Doc, pero no es necesario que te preocupes, el esta…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar la voz del pato los hizo callar a ambos.

Que hora es?- pregunto con enojo y tallándose los ojos. +

Hola doc.- saludo. – son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Miro al conejo que se encontraba frente al refrigerador con una zanahoria en su mano y un vaso de leche sobre la mesa. El no se había dado cuenta de que Porky se encontraba oculto debajo de la mesa del comedor, viendo desde allí todo lo que ocurría.

Qué demonios haces despierto a estas horas?- replico.

Lo siento, tenía hambre Daff-

Miro por un momento al conejo con una mueca en su rostro, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir con el por haberlo despertado a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Nada de Zanahorias en la cama- dijo soltando un bostezo. – luego hablaremos del resto de las reglas pero por ahora si vamos a dormir en la misma cama el resto de la noche, no quiero que traigas una zanahoria contigo.

Me parece razonable…doc.-

Volvió al cuarto con pasos cansados con la esperanza de seguir durmiendo.

Entonces Porky, como vez no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo mirando al cerdito que salia de su escondite.

Se va a ha…ha…hacer da…da…daño, esta mas do…do…dormido que…que despi…despierto, Bue…bue…buenas no…noches Bugs- se fue sin decir mas.

Se adentro en la cama y abrazo al pato pegándose a su espalda, acorrucándose sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del emplumado. Solo escucho en quejido por parte de Daffy, pero este no se movio se dejo


End file.
